Ultimate Spider-Man:Revelation
by DWireRaisin
Summary: MJ knew at that moment that Peter Parker was really Spider-Man. But what lengths would she go to prove it and what problems could this cause for Spider-Man and The Team? First fanfic Rated T just as a precaution
1. Revelations

My name is D Wire and this will be my first Fan Fiction post ever. I am currently working on another story which I was hoping to publish first but due to my editor being out of town, I wrote this instead. I love Spider-man and have found The Ultimate Spider-Man to be entertaining and actually found myself laughing at a lot of the jokes on the show. It does have its faults, the biggest one being that it doesn't take its self seriously. Sadly that makes most other Spider-Man shows superior in my book, because Peter Parker is all about juggling his responsibilities as Spider-Man and as Peter Parker.

This idea came to me when I was re-watching the first season on Netflix and came across the episode "I Am Spider-Man" and noticed that MJ did not appear in any of the episodes after including most of the second season. I found the idea strange unless she knew Peter was Spider-Man and did not know how to react about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man. If I did there would be serious drama going on between Peter, MJ, and Ava.

Revelations

Peter Parker is Spider-Man. It was funny, really. Up until a couple of days ago Mary Jane Watson would have thought the idea absurd and probably would have recommended that the person who had entertained such a ludicrous statement seek out immediate psychiatric attention. MJ just couldn't grasp the fact that her oldest childhood friend, a boy she had known since she was five, someone she called her best friend, was actually a costumed vigilante who stalked the night fighting crime. She knew what she saw (or felt in this case), deep down in her gut. She remembered the day clearly.

She had decided to write a play to show the true Spider-Man to the people, one that was not as one sided and negative as The Daily Bugle Communications. She heard the rumors like everyone else. The idea that an everyday teenager who went to their school was out there every day trying to help people, it was moving. Besides he had saved her life numerous times and she felt he deserved better for all the things he's done.

She had felt the way he had effortlessly picked her up, the smoothness of his muscles when he grabbed her and pulled her away from Trapster. She knew without a doubt that this was Spider-Man here to save her again. When he had finally beat Trapster he stood there, the entire audience waiting, convinced that it was all part of the school play. She watched frozen as he slowly brought a hand up to his mask and grasped the thin piece of cloth. For MJ the world slowed down as he gently pulled the fabric past his lips, slowly dragging up 'till a mess of brown hair came out. His all-too-familiar blue eyes gazed out at the crowd before him as he spoke, "My names Peter Parker and I'm Spider-Man."

Mary Jane's heart stopped cold and she could feel the world slowly closing in around her. She had to get out of there and she did. Quickly moving towards the exit back stage and as soon as she hit the streets, she ran home not stopping till she firmly closed the door to her house shut.

"Hey sweetie how did your play go?"

Her mother's worlds never reached her ear. MJ was still lost in the sea of her emotions. It wasn't till her mother came over and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her out of her daze that she realized anything had been said.

"Mary Jane, are you ok?"

her mother asked placing a soft hand against her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Yeah mom I'm fine," MJ said finally resembling a state of calmness, "guess I was just stressed about the play." MJ moved past her mom heading for the stairs leading to her room. "I think I'm just going to get some sleep." Her mother looked at her with concern, "Alright. Look I got to work the late shift tonight at the diner so I won't be home until late." But she was already gone. Madeline couldn't help but shake her head and in times like these wished she could stay home with her daughter like a normal mother.

...

Madeline Watson liked to think she was a great parent even if she was doing it on her own but sometimes being a great parent wasn't the same as being a great mother. She was worried about her daughter. In the two hours since she left her house and started her shift it was all she worried about. She had made a couple of mistakes, when finally her manager came out, Kathy a really nice lady. She was a short, plump woman who was one of the sweetest people Madeline had ever met. She had short curly blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "Listen Maddie go take five and go get your head on straight. Betty can handle your tables till you get back." All Madeline could do was nod and headed to the back. As soon as she sat down she knew what she had to do. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed a number she preferred not to use. Honestly the idea of having to ask a teenager for help with her own teenage daughter was just embarrassing. But she was too worried about her right now.

The tone dialed until a muffled voice answered, "Hello Ms. Watson." She couldn't help but shake her head, giving of a small smile. "Jeez Peter you know you can just call me Maddie, you make me feel old when you do that." "Sorry, force of habit," she heard from the other line. "Look the reason I'm calling is, I'm worried about Mary. When she got home today it looked like something was really wrong with her. I know it's late but can you head over there and keep an eye on her for me. I'm really worried." There was silence for a moment then he spoke, "Yeah it's no problem. I'll head over there right away." Good old Peter Parker she thought. "Thank you Peter this means a lot to me."

She hung up the phone and shook her head. "I must be out of my mind. I just asked a teenage boy to stay over, with my daughter, alone…," she said resting her head on her palms. "It could be worse you could just come home early one night and find your daughter in bed with a guy and not know about it." Madeline looked over to see Kathy holding a clipboard unintentionally eavesdropping on her conversation. "I guess there's always that," Madeline said as she straightened her apron and went back to work.

...

Mean while in downtown New York

Peter stood on the roof, his team all staring at him. "Guys I need to head back early today there's something I've got to take care of." Peter could see Ava's muscles tense underneath her White Tiger suit. The sleek lean muscles of her arms and neck shifting so slightly as muscle strands moved in between bone and flesh. "Take care of? You have something here you need to take care of! You can't just bail in the middle of a mission. We've got a job to do." Peter had taken a lot of crap when Furry made him the leader of this team. Mostly from two people, Sam because he wanted to be the leader of the team and Ava probably because she considered him too unprofessional and untrained or some other BS excuse. The truth was he'd had enough and this moment had been building under the surface like a dormant volcano, ready to erupt and eviscerate anyone near. "Job huh, Last time I checked, a job, you get paid for! Not that I don't mind coming out here every day to help people. Hell I've even been doing it with a Hundred foot billboards all over town that scream at me saying "I'm a menace" or "I'm a criminal". I've been doing it way before you and Furry came along," Peter said getting right up in Ava Ayala's face. "You may put your job ahead of everything like your school, your friends, and your family, but I don't. I have too little family left for that."

Ava could feel the tiger talisman pushing her to give in to her most base instincts and right now that instinct was to shred the red and blue idiot in front of her. Without thinking she let out a swift kick that hit Peter on his side and sent him off his feet.

Flying through the air, he quickly put his hands to the ground allowing him to spin and rotate so he hit the ground crouched and ready for the next hit. "Ok I'm defiantly not going to be accepting your apology now, tiger." "Oh man this is going to be great," Nova said flying up to get a better view of the fight, recording it on his smart phone, "Man this is so going up on You Tube." The rest of the team watched shocked as two of their friends fought. White Tiger moved with polished skill dulled by a fierce rage that burned through her like a ragging fire, none of her teammates have ever seen her like this before, even when she was fighting a villain. Peter had been so shocked by the ferocity and savage like nature of her attacks that he hadn't been prepared for the powerful lunge that propelled her forward knocking Peter on his back.

Ava landed on Peter, one hand on his neck and another balled in a fist, pulled back and ready to be thrown. The talisman was enhancing her powers beyond anything she had ever felt. Her blood was rushing through her body carrying warmth like her blood was magma. She could hear the steady pounding of Peter's heart beat echoing like a loud drum. His scent filled her nostrils, setting her over the edge. She sensed it, fear, fascination, and something else she hadn't sensed before. Without thinking she flexed her hand, sharp razor like claws extended out from the edge of her finger tips as she leaned forward with the intent to fillet a spider. Before she could bring her claws down a strong hand reached her and held her back. She looked back to see Luke Cage "The Power Man" holding her back and pulling her to her feet. "Go ahead and get out of here "webs" we got this."

Peter slowly stood up dumbfounded at what had just transpired but quickly gave Luke a nod as he stood to his feet and moved to the edge of the building and leaped from the edge.

Ava pulled her hand from Luke's grasp. She could feel Luke, Nova, and Iron Fist's eyes on her. "Let's just focus on the mission," Ava said before getting on to the spider bike and driving off. "You think this is going to be a problem," Nova asked as he powered up allowing the bright neon blue glow around his body flare till he lifted off the ground. Iron fist just looked down and said, "The wise adopt a wait and see approach before jumping to conclusion, but also prepares for the worse."

...

Mary Jane had spent the last four hours gathering what information she could and building a timeline. Her deductive reasoning, research skills, and her natural ability to see patterns had benefited her greatly in her journalism class but this had truly put it to the test. She stared at her bulletin board she used when researching tough topic's in her journalism class. She saw it all. All it really took was a little insight but she could see things most people would have over looked but she knew what she was looking for. It started with Peter's uncle, Ben's death, soon after a string of beatings on petty criminals took place, the odd thing being that all of the victims had similar appearances, Caucasian male with mid length blonde hair. A little before that, sightings of a masked man who could climb walls started, popping up. Here in the middle of all this was Peter Parker a science whiz who was top of his class, who just so happened to pass out during a high school field trip to Oscorp. A kid who was so weak in the athletics that it was almost like he was trying to appear fragile and helpless, a boy who often showed up late for school with fresh bruises and usually slept through class.

It was all there plain as day. She could see it but she didn't have proof and the first thing any good journalist knew was you had to be able to prove your theories. At least if you didn't want to get sued for libel.

Mary Jane was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost hadn't heard the soft knock at her door that echoed through the house, snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly moved to the door shouting out, "coming!" Imagine her surprise when she opened the door and found the very person who had been occupying her thoughts for the past five hours, standing there out of breath and carrying two small plastic bags. "PETER, what are you doing here" she yelped coming off a little too nervous.

He stood there in the dark, the moon allowing a soft glow to his pale skin. "Jeez MJ, just brought you diner, thought we'd celebrate the big play you know," he said holding up the bag, "I got your favorite." She needed to pull herself together. She wasn't acting normal and she didn't want Peter to suspect anything, time to show the world what a great actress she really was. "Oh really, let's see if you've been paying attention Mr. Parker," she said walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

Peter shut the door and slowly made his way to the living room. He sat down and placing both bags down on the kitchen table. "Well we got some Cashew chicken," he said setting the box on the table and popping it open so she could marvel at the tiny pieces of glistening poultry. "Along with some coconut shrimp, some spring rolls, and extra fiery Szechwan beef." Finally he pulled a small bag that was stuffed completely full.

"And here I though you weren't paying attention," she said playfully. "Please we've been friends since we we're like five. I know exactly what you like," Peter said, waving an even smaller bag in the air. "Petey what's that," she asked drawing closer to the bag. He shifted it away from her opening it so only he could see, "This? Oh, you don't need to worry about this." Mary Jane leapt from the couch wrapping both arms across his back in a desperate attempt to seize the bag from his hands. "Come on Parker show me what's in the bag and you don't have to get hurt."

Peter couldn't help but smile as he pulled a small fried cream cheese wanton out of the bag and watched as MJ's eyes lit up like a small child looking at a cookie jar. To say that MJ loved cream cheese wantons would probably be the understatement of the year and Peter had this thought in mind as he playfully tossed the crunchy piece of fried deliciousness into his mouth, snapping it shut as a loud crunch pierced the silence that had formed. He savored the creamy taste, almost as much as he was savoring the shocked expression on Mary Jane's face. That was, until she got a sinister glint in her eyes. "You're so dead Parker," she yelled chasing after the boy. Was it immature? Yes, but it was also fun. Something Peter hadn't had in a long time. The truth was he didn't realize how much he had missed spending time with Mary Jane until he was actually there, frolicking about her living room as the crimson haired woman chased after him.

Peter moved with grace and precision easily sauntering away from her grasp. She noted the way he was almost calm like the act of running around the house was nothing but a walk in the park for him, whereas MJ was already out of breath until finally, she accidently elbowed him in the ribs. Peter let out a slight yelp, clenching his teeth but dropping the bag, which MJ caught. She grasped the bag waving it around like a small trophy till she saw the pained expression on Peter's face. "Sorry Peter, I didn't mean to hit you that hard," she said moving closer to her friend.

Peter laid on the ground with one hand over his ribs where White Tiger had just kicked him not even an hour ago. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a small bruise. You didn't do anything," he said as he stood up wishing that the spider bite had given quicker heal on par with someone like the wolverine. Unknown to most people Peter Parker did have a healing factor. His Body's ability to regenerate allowed for him to recover from most typical injuries in just under six hours, which was good cause it kept most of the damage he took down to a minimum and most would assume it was just Flash Thompson or some other bully giving him a rough time. "Well here, let me see," MJ said moving closer to her childhood friend with one thought on her mind, 'what if he's got the costume on under his clothes.' Peter stuck up his hand and motioned her to stop before he spoke, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Mary Jane crossed her arms and leveled at him her secret weapon, _The Look_ a fierce gaze that leveled through all defenses like a ray of light through a pane of glass. "Fine, _mom_, I'll show you," he said throwing his hands up in defeat as he slowly lifted up his shirt just enough to show the bruise just bellow his ribs but not enough to show too much muscle. He didn't want his friend wondering why "Puny Parker" had an eight pack and was ripped.

"What the heck Peter! what happened? Oh my god Flash," MJ said as her graze grew dark, "I swear the next time I see him I'm going to stick my foot so far…" "MJ he didn't do it and it's funny but I don't think me and Flash are going to be having problems anymore," he said before MJ gave him an odd look. "Weird, right?" MJ crossed her arms across her chest before speaking, "Ok then Mr. Parker how did you get it?" Peter couldn't help but rub the hairs on the back of his head, "well you see I was skateboarding and I." MJ just shook her head and raised one eyebrow slightly. "You don't own a skateboard," MJ said, "Honestly, Parker don't take me for a fool. Like you said, we've known each other since we we're five. I know when you're lying."

A long silence hung in the air causing the tension to become thick and heavy, till it almost became something tangible and Peter could feel himself drowning under it. So he did the only thing he could do, he told the truth, well most of the truth, "Ava Ayala." MJ gaze changed from anger to curiosity, "That new chick who's been giving you a hard time lately. What? You piss her off?" She watched as Peter shook his head, "Well kind of, she's been training me to fight for the last couple of months. To maybe help with the whole Flash thing, not to mention that it seems like just about once a month we have some crazy villain attacking the school. I just," he said allowing his gaze to drop to the floor, "I'm tired of not being, strong enough. Strong enough, to protect everyone, Harry, Aunt May," He looked up and for once Mary Jane could see the pained expression in his deep blue ocean like eyes as he softly spoke, "you. I can't lose anyone else." Peter sat down on the couch putting his elbows on his knees as his face rested on his palms, gazing at the floor the wild ocean turning to a cold steel as the light dimmed from his eyes, "Not like Uncle Ben, not like my parents." In that moment Mary Jane forgot about everything, Peter being Spider-Man or even the play. She moved next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She loved Peter, she knew that much, he was family to her but sometimes she forgets all that he's been through and because of that it hurt her. How could she have possibly forgotten the pain he's suffered? So for now, she would let the fact that Peter was Spider-Man slide, but she was nowhere near done.


	2. Life's complicated

Hey D Wire here. I just want to give a shout out to bluestargirl1, Spider-man, and Dianna. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I'm looking forward to seeing where I can take this story. I added a little more humor to give it that Ultimate Spider-man feel. If I went too far let me know I can cut back next chapter. I'm aiming to update once a week but I have a one-shot to finish now that my editors back in town. Also I want to give a shout out to Slayzer. Seriously, that guy is one of the best fan fiction writers I've seen on here and you should check out his story "Webs of Passion" which I make reference to in this chapter. As always, I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man. I begged and begged but they just wouldn't sell me the rights. I also don't own "Webs of Passion"

Life's complicated

Peter had finally composed himself enough that the two of them could start eating. The awkward silence had developed since their heart filled moment. The truth was that at this moment Peter was content. He did feel guilt over lying to the redhead across from him but the way he looked at it was that this was the closest he was going to get to telling her the truth about who he really was, at least, not yet. And there it was staring at him in the face, the future. What was he supposed to do with his life? He hadn't really thought of that before. What job could he have if he had to leave at a moments, notice. Who could he spend that life with and expect them to not only be able to deal with Peter Parker but to also deal with Spider-Man. The truth was he wasn't very popular with, well anyone really**. **

**A mental image of a Peter Parker Face book account and a Spider-Man Face book account popped into his mind. His Peter account having only three friends, including his aunt, where as his Spider-Man, account had over a thousand. At the bottom of the screen there was a friends in common tag and there was only one person, Mary Jane Watson**.

'Whoa,' peter thought, 'That's weird.' There it was plain as day. He knew he cared about MJ but the truth was he had no idea if he cared about her that deeply. He did have a connection to her, he couldn't doubt that. They had been friends for years and the truth was it was hard to remember a time when Mary Jane Watson hadn't been a friend to Peter Parker. He had thought that maybe they could be more but the truth was he had made a mistake and he was glad that his decision hadn't affected their friendship. Maybe both could be chalked up to the fact that they we're so young at the time. "Earth to Parker, Come in Parker." The voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, sorry I just had a lot on my mind," Peter said sticking a piece of cashew chicken into his mouth, chewing softly and savoring the delicious flavor. "Look Petey, I know you're a little out of it. If you want some time to yourself to think, my ego can handle it." Peter couldn't help but smile, "Trust me all I want is some of those wantons," Peter said reaching a long arm over the table to grab one but MJ quickly smacked the hand away. "uh uh Mr. Parker," MJ said wagging he finger, "Not till you tell me why Ava hit you. "Awe MJ, come on," Peter said, "I didn't do anything." MJ shook her head and put on her all knowing smile, "And that would be the face you make when you're lying." "I am not making a face." "Now cue the denial face," Mary Jane said letting out a soft laugh. He stared in to her all knowing gemstone eyes. That gaze always had a way of piercing through him and seeing the truth of everything almost like a benevolent all seeing, eye of Mordor.

**A giant gray tower with a neon green eye protruded from the ground and shot a giant green beam that scorched the earth till it found its target a tiny deformed Red and blue spider that burst in to flames, letting out a tiny, squeaky, "AHHHHHH!" as the tower said in MJ's voice, "**_**IIIIIIII SEEEEEEEEE YOOOOUUUUUUUUU**_**." **

"All right, fine. She was training me before I came over here and then I said I had to leave early to go see you. She freaked. She's always giving me a hard time, like nothing I do is good enough, my grades, my training." Mary Jane's smile grew ear to ear. Peter stared dumbfounded, "Ok nice impression of the Cheshire Cat. You going to tell me what's going on?"

Mary Jane burst out laughing and started spinning around the room. 'Oh god MJ's finally lost it,' peter thought as he watched her start jumping up and down on the couch, her laughter filling the room and echoing off the walls. Peter ran over to try and grab Mary Jane but she grabbed both his hands and pulled him up onto the couch with her. "Jeez Peter it's so obvious. How can you not tell?" "Jeez MJ, the world would love to know what great new scoop you have. Now can you tell me, before you end up launching both of us into space?" MJ stopped and shook her head. "Sometimes Peter you can be so blind," MJ said finally plopping down on the couch, "you know what I'm not going to tell. You're going to need to learn to figure this stuff out on your own." "Oh come on you can't leave me hanging here." MJ couldn't help but shake her head, "Peter look just go find a way to make up with Ava and it will work itself out from there and honestly if you can't figure it out you're helpless." "Yeah and how am I supposed to do that?" Mary Jane walked over to her placing a soft hand over his shoulder. "Petey, you came over here today to make me feel better and you did that by bringing me one of my favorite foods. So give Ava something she likes."

Peter was dumb founded. What did Ava like? She spent so much time studying, crime fighting, and training that he really hadn't seen her do much else. Heck, the last time they had, had free time they we're on that tropical island with the Sandman and she had spent most her time with her face buried in a book. Then it hit him. "Thundering Hearts," Peter said and was met with an odd look from his friend. "Thundering Hearts, what's that?" Peter debated for a moment, "Look, what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave us, ok?" "Peter everything you say to me is just between us. I would never betray your trust like that." Peter couldn't help but smile, 'someday' he thought to himself, 'I'll be able to her the truth, about who I really am."

"Thundering Hearts is a romance novel about the super hero Thor and I caught Ava reading it a while ago. I think she has a thing for Romance Novels." Mary Jane fought desperately to suppress a laugh but it filled her till she burst, sputtering out erratic laughs till the two of them where drowning in it. The idea that Ava Ayala, the most controlled, strict, and strongest woman she had ever met was actually reading, cheesy romance novels was just so out of character that she just couldn't control herself. That's when it hit her, Ava knew about Peter being Spider-Man. Romance novels where all about misunderstood woman getting picked up by strong hearted, heroic men who swept the heroine off her feet and pulled her into two strong arms and whispered sweat words to her. Not to put down Peter in any way but Spider-Man fit that, criteria more than he did. It hurt, honestly, the idea that she could have known.

What if Peter had told her? Did Peter trust Ava more than he trusted her? How had she found out or did she even know at all? She hated feeling this way and she wanted to know where this side of her was coming from but at the moment she had more pressing things to deal with. Since Peter had arrived she had planned to seek out a way to prove Peter was in fact Spider-Man. "You know what, I might actually have something for you," She said heading towards her room.

Peter followed her like he normally would have till Mary Jane whipped around, wide eyed. "Um, would you stay here? I just remembered that my room is filthy." "Right, like I haven't seen your messy room before," Peter said smirking at the last time he had been in her room. MJ wasn't the cleanest person you would meet and it always made him laugh, her excuse being that it was an organization system that only she would understand. "And that right there is why I don't want you in there." "What?" Mary Jane gestured to the small, steadily growing smirk on Peter's face. "What, so I can't smile now?" "Not that know it all one that says you're amused about something I did." Peter leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms resting there before he spoke, "fine I'll stay here so you don't embarrass yourself." "You better," Mary Jane said as she turned to head back towards her room, "and you better not be smirking when I get back." That earned a small chuckle from Peter.

Mary Jane's heart was thumping. 'How stupid could I have been' she thought. When she noticed Peter was following her like he normally would have, she remembered the giant bulletin board in her room filled with info about Peter Parker and Spider-Man, plus the timeline. She was so worried he wouldn't have fallen for it. Then all he would have to do is deny being Spider-Man and be extra careful the next couple of months. "That was too close," Mary Jane said as she reached the confines of her room and closing the door firmly behind her. She stood there for a moment letting her heart rate reash a steady pace. She moved from the door heading to the corner of her room where she kept all her Spider-Man research materials. There, in the corner was a scarlet red book with the image of a heart made out of webbing and the words "Webs of Passion" written inside of it. Mary Jane smirked to herself, this will be fun

Peter watched as MJ finally opened the door to her room and quickly closed it. He was still leaning against the wall, "What took you so long. Couldn't find the book by using your "unique" organization system?" Mary Jane quickly walked by and tapped Peter's head with a book as she said, "keep it up Parker and you're on your own with this one." "Alright fine, what's the big plan," Peter asked as he followed his best friend down the stairs. "Well she likes romance novels and you know she's been reading about super heroes so," MJ said as she turned around and tossed the book at Peter, "You're going to give her this."

Peter caught the book into his chest making it look like he couldn't have just reached out and grabbed it. He slowly tilted the book down and slowly tilted it so he could see the cover. At that moment Peter's Brain stopped working. To say life throws you curve balls when you least expected it was an understatement. He stared at the scarlet red cover, the crystal embroidered webbing in the shape of a heart. 'Oh god,' Peter thought, 'I have my own women's romance image of him holding a slender young woman while in a classic "Fabio stance" with no shirt on fluttered to his mind. Peter's mouth was agape and his eyes where wide open.

Mary Jane stared amused at look on Parker's face. She swore she could see smoke coming out of his ears. "Earth to Parker, come in Parker," MJ said waving her hand in front of his face. Peter finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a Smirking MJ, "Why, why do you have this?" "No reason, I was just doing research on Spider-Man and the book came up. I thought maybe the author might have met Spider-Man but a chapter in told me the author didn't know anything." Peter kept his eyes on his childhood friend, 'You ever get that feeling that something bigger is going on right now like this is all just a part of some master plan?' "You want me to give her this," Peter said making a disgusted look while gesturing to the hard cover novel in his hands, "a book about Spider-Man. What exactly does Spider-Man "DO" in this book?" Mary Jane couldn't help but laugh, "Oh just saves the day, attracts the attention of the main character and falls madly in love with the heroine, nothing too bad." Peter opened the book and quickly thumbed to half way through and read aloud the first page, "HE holds you in his big strong arms, his firm hands CARESSING YOUR BODY! Why is this written in the second person?" Mary Jane stared at Peter Parker, his face steadily growing a brighter shade of red till even his face could give her hair a run for its money, "it's so the reader can feel like they're in an adult relationship with The Amazing Spider-Man." "Adult relationship?" Peter thumbed farther through the book and what he saw blew his mind.

**The image of him and Ava alone, their sweaty bodies pulled close together and their costumes discarded and littered the floor about them in a collage of blue, red, and white. Her lips close to his ear as she whispered, "**_**I love you Spider-man," that sent a soft shudder down his body. **_**In that moment Peter was so overloaded that the hamster on a wheel that represented his brain, collapsed and was sent spiraling out of control, till the wheel came to a stop and the hamster laid sprawled out at the bottom, passed out.**

'Oh God, If I give Ava this she's going to kill me then she'll get some shield scientist's to find a way to resurrect me and kill me again or she'll get Fury to give me a healing factor like Wolverine's so she can just torture me for all eternity." He closed the book staring wide eyed at the cover. He knew he had to destroy it but not just this copy but all other copies. How many books where there and why the heck hadn't he seen a cent from this book. Why did this book even exist? Hell he didn't even want MJ to have this book and the thought that she had even read this filled him with dread. "Sure I'll give it to Ava," Peter lied, he actually planned on burning the book and burying the ashes under a hundred feet of cement and then getting S.H.E.I.L.D to launch a nuclear strike on the desecrated grounds where such a book might rest, "It sounds like a good idea."

Mary Jane watched Peter's eyes twitching. It looked like at any moment he would pass out. It was then that she noticed the dark circle under his eyes the pale color of his skin. How long had Peter been awake? How much stress was he really under? She saw a flash of it earlier. How much more till he broke down all together? "You know maybe you should just…" A loud ringing echoed through the house.

'God not now,' Peter thought glancing at his wrist. "Sorry I need to take this," Peter said moving towards the bathroom and locking himself inside. He thumbed the device on his wrist and a small image of Nick Fury appeared. "Parker, you mind telling me what happened today?" "Look I had something important to take care of and I had to leave the team," Peter said messaging his temples. "NO Parker! I mean what happened with you and Ava." He could feel it again, anger, "god you know what? Since you already know can we just skip to the part where you tell me exactly what you want?" "Ava's gone missing." Peter felt it, his entire life crashing in on him. "I need you to find Ava and fix whatever problems you two are having, Fury out."

Ava's missing, she ran off and it was his fault. _"You may put your job ahead of everything like your school, your friends, and your family, but I don't." _Why had he said that to her, true he was mad but what if he had really hurt her? That's when he realized he really didn't know Ava at all. He didn't know about her parents or where she came from. "Man I really suck."

...

"Hey Peter what's wrong," Mary Jane said as she looked at the horrified look on her friends face as he exited the bathroom. "I have to go, bad Chinese food," Peter said but was stopped by two slender arms that grabbed his shoulders. MJ stood in front of him looking him in the eye, "Peter stop, what's really wrong?" Peter sighed trying to let go of all the stress that was weighing him down right now, "Its Ava she's missing, I've got to go find her." "Then I'm coming with you. I can help you find her." Peter quickly flipped around holding her at an arms distance. "NO! Please, I need you to stay. I'm already worried enough with Ava out there. If I have to worry about you too, I swear I'm going to," he said erratically, "I'm just going to drop dead of a heart attack."

Mary Jane stood there her feet glued to the floor at what her friend had just said. Her gaze slowly drifted down, a deep sadness filling her. "Ok Peter. Just call me when you find her, so I know you're both ok." "I will," Peter said as he scooped up his back pack and sprinted out the door.

...

Mary Jane sat down on the couch, digesting all the information she had just picked up. Unknown to Peter, Mary Jane had picked up a glass cup as soon as he ran to the bathroom and had placed it against the wall so she could listen to the conversation. She knew that someone was in charge of Spider-Man and not just that but somehow Ava was involved too. "Guess I got a lot of research to do tonight," Mary Jane said moving towards the kitchen so she could go make herself a pot of coffee.


	3. Sorrow and Regression

D Wire again I have no idea how I did it but my muses smiled down on me and said write and two days later we have the next chapter. Thanks for those who favorited and or are following. It's a big weight off my shoulders to know there are people who are enjoying this and not just me. Also fun facts, did a little digging on our favorite Web Heads Stats and he can lift twenty tons and run at a speed of 60 mph for the sake of this story and the fact that he is still a kid in this I've cut those numbers down to 15 tons and 45 mph.

As always I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or any characters from Spider-Man The New Animated Series. Have fun finding that one.

Sorrow and Regression

Peter took off running down the street as soon as he left the Watson house, careful to control his speed till he had made it off his block but when he did he hit top gear pulling his mask out of his bag and slipping it over his face as he ran hitting speeds up to forty five miles per hour till he had made it to the Queens Borrow Bridge.

Without hesitating, he lunged from the edge slipping his web shooters on and connecting a thick string of web to the bridge, allowing it to carry him across. When he finally hit the city he swung hard allowing the webs to carry him higher till he was travelling along skyscrapers. He saw a crane working on one of the adjacent buildings. He attached a web that sent him spinning through the air. Using the fall time he slipped his arms out of his blue over shirt stuffing the garment into his bag and letting out another shot before he reached the ground. Crossing both arms he shot out a line to two buildings, allowing himself to spin a full circle before he pulled his arms apart with all his strength and allowed the force to propel him high above all the sky scrapers. Using the air time he removed his shoes and pants stuffing both into his pack and slipping on his costume's pants and shirt before he hit the roof of the daily bugle communications building. He looked down at the city bellow him as he put on his boots and gloves, a city that never sleeps. Even at three in the morning people still walked about the streets and cars drove by. How would he ever find Ava in a city this big and who was to say she was even here in the city.

Since the spider bite, Peter had a Spider Sense. It acted as an unconscious awareness of his surroundings but when he focuses he found he could almost "feel" the area around him. Today he was going to try and push that power to its limits. Peter crouched over the edge and closed his eyes, allowing himself to block out all the distractions of the city. At first he got nothing, but then he found he knew exactly how many cars there where within a mile of his position. He imagined that this was how bats saw, not with their sight but with their mind. But it wasn't good enough he didn't feel Ava Anywhere.

...

Ava was losing control, she realized this but the more she let go the more The Tiger side felt like the real her and she was tired of holding herself back. Since her return from their mission in Downtown New York, she found that she was unable to sleep. She spent three hours fighting shield bots breaking all scores but one, Peter's. She remembered being so angry that she kicked one of the robots head, sending it flying towards the wall like a bullet and exploding against it sending a shower of sparks and metal that rained down on the floor. She couldn't understand it, how she could be so tired and so awake at the same time. She knew her body was exhausted but she had so much adrenaline pumping through her system that she couldn't feel it. She felt like she was going crazy. That's when she said "screw this," and left, leaving her communicator behind, she wanted some alone time.

So here she was now running through the rooftops seeking out anyone who was unlucky enough to commit a crime on this night, her night. Today the city was her territory. So far she'd stopped eight muggings, two attempted rapes, three armed robberies, and nine B and E's. She left each criminal in a crumpled broken heap, her anger flaring as well as her senses. She could smell everything for miles not just people but their emotions. She took a big whiff, allowing the scent to fill her nostrils. It was fear. She dove towards it, leaping from building to building making loud thumps that echoed into the night as she made hard impacts from each landing. She stopped, she was close. That's when she heard it a loud smack. She brought her gaze to a room on the sixteenth floor. A young woman in her mid thirties was in her kitchen, sprawled across the floor, an older man looming over her shouting, "you think I don't know!" Ava felt her blood boil and lunged from the building, grabbing the railing of the fire escape and using it to swing herself through the window. Kicking the man off his feet, she hit the ground, rolling into a crouch with claws bared and ready to strike. She could see the fear in the man's eyes and there was something rewarding in that.

...

Peter had expanded his Spider Sense another fifteen miles but still no sign of White Tiger. His mind was on fire and the dull thumping in his brain cracked through him like thunder making him squint under the pressure. 'One more time, Come on Parker you can do this," Peter thought, focusing on his Spider sense one last time, throwing everything he had into it. He felt it the sense going out. He saw electro blowing out a bank vault seventeen miles away, a lot of cops and paramedics taking in some badly hurt criminals and then Ava, twenty miles away standing on a rooftop across from a feuding couple. "Oh no," Peter said his voice coming out in a whisper. At top speed he could be there in five minutes. He quickly leaped from the building not allowing himself relish in feeling of the passing wind. Shooting a web out, he swung from the line throwing all his weight and strength into each swing, building up his momentum till he was covering miles in under a minute. There was a loud explosion that echoed through the night as Peter saw Electro escaping out the front of a bank.

...

"Ah this is so easy. Why didn't I think of this before," Electro yelled shooting streaks of electricity from his hands as he fled the scene of the crime, "I mean seriously the banks closed, no security guards and best yet, no masked punk super heroes to stop me." That's when he saw the Spider-Man swinging towards him at a distance, coming at an astounding speed. "What!? Come on can't I just get a break," Electro said shooting out pulses of yellow lightning at the masked vigilante.

Peter swung in low using the web to throw him forward as he hit the ground flipping and dodging Electro's blast. He closed the distance in seconds, maintaining his speed as he flipped over Electro grabbing him by his shoulders mid air as he yelled, " I don't have time for you CRAP right now," throwing the villain high in the air towards a daily bugle communications billboard. He followed up by shooting multiple bursts of webbing that followed after the air born villain.

Max Dillon couldn't even begin to fathom what had just happened. One minute he was on the ground the next he was soaring through the sky like a rocket. He hit a giant billboard with his back, knocking the wind out of him as several large globs of webbing slammed into his body like cannonballs as they stuck to his body and glued him to the billboard. His vision was fading as unconsciousness claimed him. His last thought, 'never commit a crime after midnight ever again.'

Peter wasted no time, immediately propelling himself moving forward. Reaching his top speed and passing the cars around him. Peter saw his chance and leaped throwing all the force he could into it as he shot another line out. 'Dam it,' he thought, 'I'm still ten miles way.'

….

The man didn't know what to make of the situation one minute he was standing above his wife the next he was sprawled on the floor, pieces of broken glass everywhere. Before he got time to get his Barings the lights fizzled out, taking all hope with it. This man had never been so frightened before in his entire life. He could hear low grows bouncing across the room sending a cold chill up his spine. That's when he saw a glint of silver in the darkness, a knife, his salvation. He dove for it throwing all caution to the wind. Seizing the firm steel by its hilt he shouted, "Come on out, you coward." A low chuckle erupted from all around him, his heart stopping cold. "_You're the coward, who preys on women and now you're nothing but prey yourself, my prey_." He caught quick movement just outside of his vision and for a moment the shadows seemed to be alive swirling about him. That's when he saw it, a blur that moved past him faster than any human. He felt a tear across his arm as he helplessly dropped the knife to the floor. He looked around, tiny streaks of crimson leaking from his arm and dropping to the floor. He could hear his wife's soft sobs in the background. A firm hand grabbed him by his neck lifting him off the ground. "_What's wrong? Are you scared? Like she was scared_." Even at this distance he still couldn't make out the figure in the dark. All he could see where the giant eyes of a mask staring back at him. "Please, don't hurt me," he pleaded but each syllable came out as nothing more than a suppressed cough and a wheeze. He feared for his life as he felt the blood burning in his skull and his face turning dark shades of red and purple until he heard, "Special Delivery!" Ava didn't have time to turn as she felt something slam into her knocking her off her feet.

…...

Two seconds later and peter would have had a dead body on his hands. He acted quickly swinging through the shattered window yelling, "Special Delivery," knocking Ava to the ground and shooting a bunch of webbing at her to hold he down. He turned to the couple. "Get out of here, now," he shouted. The couple quickly ran off and when Spider-Man turned around White Tiger was gone. "Oh Crap," Peter said looking around in the darkness. "_You shouldn't have gotten between me and my prey Parker." _ "Uh Ava, if the creepy scary voice is you getting back at me for earlier today? I think we're even" Peter's Spider sense went off making him jump backwards as razor sharp claws slashed out at him, raking across the fridge and taking a chunk out of the counter top. Peter flipped over the counter rolling into the living room as

Ava followed suit throwing her arms down and swinging both leg over the counter and connecting with a powerful double kick that sent Peter flying into a wall, leaving a large crack in the plaster. Before he had time to react Ava had closed the distance between two, swinging both arms ferociously but met nothing but plaster and drywall as Peter slid to the floor shooting a thin line of webbing to the wall and pulled himself out of the corner. 'Can't fight her up close like this need to take her outside,' Peter thought vaulting back over the countertop and towards the window. "Hey , Tiger when I said you should let your hair down and cut loose I didn't mean this much," Peter said twirling his finger by his head in small circles around his temple, "I mean this is too much wild and crazy for anyone."

"**I'll SHOW YOU CRAZY,"** Ava yelled letting out a loud roar as she lunged at Spider-Man sending the two of them flying out the window and plummeting to the streets below. Acting fast he shot a line to the rooftop and wrapped a strong arm around Ava's waist, a kind act that was met with a scratch racking across his hand forcing him to let the girl go. "AVA, NO," Peter shouted shooting another line down that connected to her leg and stopped her face a foot away from the pavement. She squirmed wildly thrashing around like a cat that had been picked up by its tail.

Peter let out a loud grunt as he threw all his strength into whipping the line to send Ava up to the roof above, the momentum driving Peter up as well. Ava landed roughly on the roof rolling into a sideways crouch claws bared as Peter landed across from her in roughly on one knee leaving a small crack in the foundation bellow him. "Ava, don't do this," Peter said in between thick huffs of breath but his words fell on deaf ears, the Tiger side having taken over driving Ava with her most basic instincts.

She rushed forward her claws scraping the ground and letting out a loud screech as sparks flared from the contact. Peter only had time to just barley move out of the way, the entire trip over there having sapped most of his energy not to mention the monster of a migraine he had right now. The hot claws glowed softly like embers as they raked across his chest sending searing pain through his body as he back flipped furthering the distance between the two.

Ava brought the claws to her nose savoring the scent and letting out a low growl. She pounced forward going for the kill but Peter was ready falling to his back and catching her with both feet as he kicked her up into the air, past him. He spun on his back quickly shooting out globs of web but Ava dodged each shot mid air, twisting and turning till she hit the ground on her hands and feet in a low crouch.

She turned around but Peter was nowhere to be seen. That's when two Strong arms wrapped across her waist and locked together holding her arms in place as they lifted her off the ground. She flailed wildly trying to slash at Spider-Man till finally she sank her claws into his thighs, savoring the suppressed groan that was held back through gritted teeth. She felt his stench fill her nostrils, the pain; the thick pounding of his heart that sounded like a drum in her ears, and the blood it was driving her over the edge. "Ava I'm Sorry," those three simple words anchoring her down from losing herself completely. She froze in his arms. "What I said was wrong and I'm sorry for that, for what it's done to you. This, all of it it's my fault." Ava felt her anger burnout leaving her body cold and exhausted.

"I'm not going to fight you like this," Peter said setting her on the ground and releasing her. He stepped back both hands palm out at his side, "If you want to kill me, Tiger than do it, but I'm not going to fight back."

Ava stood there frozen as she brought her gaze down to her hands. Her knuckles and claws where coated with streaks of crimson that contrasted frighteningly against the white background. She could still smell it, blood, Peter's Blood. Flashes came back to her of everything she had done tonight. "Oh god," she said aloud as the images of what she had done came back in crisp vivid detail her only thought, 'my father would be so ashamed of me right now.' It finally broke the impenetrable dam holding back her tears as she rushed over to Parker. Wrapping both arms around him and crying into his chest leaving dark damp spots on both their costumes as they both fell to the ground.

Ava rested her head in Peter's chest sobbing uncontrollably. She thought of how pathetic she felt right now, crying in front of Parker of all people, until she felt his arms wrap across her back and a soft hand on the back of her head encasing her in a warm embrace. She felt all the guilt all the self doubt vanishing leaving not even a shadow of its formal self inside her. She finally felt at peace and in this peace she found sleep.

Peter felt Ava's body relax completely in his arms that was soon joined by a soft purr resonating against his chest, sending almost electric vibrations through his body that made his hair stand on ends. "Ava, uh are you ok?" He waited for her response but none came. 'Great she's sleeping, now what do I do,' Peter thought. He looked at the slash marks across his arms and finally felt just how exhausted he really was. How the hell was he supposed to get home? Not to mention he couldn't leave Ava here and he couldn't take her back to S.H.E.I.L.D. not like this. Fury would probably pop a blood vessel 'Great this is going to be embarrassing.'

So here Spider-Man was carrying White Tiger in one arm across his chest as he tried to hail a cab in New York, no easy feat. He recapped the awkward journey down the tall building.

He carried Ava into the building from the twentieth floor and made his way to the elevator. He fumbled backwards trying to press the button with his elbow. 'Yup I can stick to walls, keep pace with a speeding car, and lift fifteen tons and here I am, using the elevator,' Peter thought. He watched as the number counted down till it was at his floor then a soft ping was let out. The two silver doors slid open revealing two people inhabiting the small elevator.

The they both stared wide eyed at the two costumed heroes before them. They instantly recognized Spider-Man easily the most infamous figure in New York but the woman in the white spandex outfit in his arms was another story. The two we're obviously hurt judging by the large scrapes and cuts on Spider-Man's body and the dark crimson stains on the woman's hands and body. Spider-Man stepped in while the two people pushed themselves tight against the edges of the small box. "Hi, would you mind hitting the button for the ground floor my hands are a little full right now," he asked to the man closest to the door. "It's already been selected." "Oh thank you."

The silence in the elevator returned except for the repetitive tones of the elevator music that added to the thick tension already building in the air. "Oh do any of you have the time," Spider-Man asked, "got to make sure sleepy cat here's home before six." "It's four thirty," a young woman said in the corner. She was wearing a dark black business suit with a white button up shirt. She had flowing black hair and golden brown skin. She looked at him with green eyes with streaks of gold almost like a lush forest caught in a fiery blaze. "Um," she said, "do you mind if I get a picture I'm a huge fan." "Uhhhh, sure," the woman's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you thank you thank you," she squealed like a fan girl seeing her idol for the first time, "my friends are never going to believe this."

"You think you're so great," a man in front of him said. He wore a dark brown leather jacket with fading grey jeans and a black shirt. "You think you're some kind of hero, your nothing but a freak, a menace." "How dare you talk to him like that," the woman said pushing past Spider-Man and getting right in the guys face, "the guys out there putting aside his own time to help people and you call him a freak for doing it. This man saved me and my friends when this freaky electric guy decided to attack the bank I was in. How would you know better than me"

He smiled a soft smirk to himself before he spoke, "I'm a doctor lady, I treat people all the time who come in with injuries resulted from this guys "Heroics." We would all be better off if all you freak's left town." The woman was about to say something but stopped when she felt a soft nudge at her arm. She turned to see Spider-Man shaking his head, "Its fine."

"You know what let me off here," the man said thumbing the ten button, "I can't stand breathing the same air as this freak." The bells pinged and the doors slid open and the man quickly moved out into the hallway. The doors slid shut and they were alone.

"Why do you let people talk about you like that?" Peter kept his eyes at the floor, "I don't do what I do for the recognition. It would be nice to have some every once in a while but it's not important." "So who's the girl," The woman asked gesturing to the passed out woman in his arms. "White Tiger she's a friend," Spider-Man said looking at the small smirk forming at her lips, "What?" The woman laughed, "For just a friend she seems pretty content right now." As if on cue Ava shifted slightly in his arms burying her face deeper in his chest. Peter felt a tiny prick as she took a tiny nip into his collar bone. At that moment Peter had never been more satisfied with the decision to go with a full face mask as he was sure he was beat red right now. "Just friends," he choked out almost in a squeak. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle. In all the years she imagined meeting Spider-man she never thought it would go quite like this. The elevator finally pinged as they hit the ground floor. "Well got to go miss?" "Daimonji, Indira Daimonji but you can call me Indy."

...

So here Peter was standing outside in the freezing cold trying to wave down a taxi with his one good hand while he held a sleeping White Tiger in the other who was still purring and occasionally nipping at him. "Maybe I should invest in a Spider-Mobile," Peter said aloud. "Hey Spider-Man Need A Lift!" He turned to see a black Lexus pull up and Indy staring at him from the driver's side. "No that's fine."

Indy got out of the car and walked to the other side opening the passenger door and waving him over, "Come on just call it a favor for saving my life a year ago." Peter huffed, "Alright, if you put it that way."

He tried carefully to slide himself in to the small coop so as not to disturb Ava as Indy shut the door and ran around to the other side. She shut the door and turned on the heat. "Thanks I'm freezing," Peter said shivering lightly completely cold except for the warm body pushed up on him. "Don't mention it so where can I take you two?" "Hmm well get me to the other side of the Queens Borrow Bridge and we'll call it even."

She started giggling, "Seriously you live in Queens." Ava stirred in his lap making peter bring a finger to his lips and let out a soft, "shhh, she's sleeping." "Soooo, how old are you actually, because the way your voice cracks when you're nervous, makes me think sixteen." "Uh, it's Spider-Man, not Spider-Boy." A soft smile began to form on her plump lips, "ok fair enough. So what's the story with the scratches? Looks to me like your friend got a little to frisky with the claws." "Sorry but that's kind of personal," Peter said as Ava unconsciously snuggled deep into Peter's chest. "That's fine. I was just curious. I mean I heard a lot of noise at the building across from us. You don't know anything about that?" Peter sighed, "I think the man In that building beats his wife. I couldn't prove it but I don't see any reason why she," Peter said bringing his gaze to the woman in his arms, "would lose it like that." "This job it's hard on all of us," Peter said subconsciously running his hands through her dark, soft, and silky brown hair. Peter stared aimlessly out at the dark skies that where slowly growing brighter every second and all he could think was, 'my aunts going to kill me.'

Indy brought the car to a stop and got out allowing Spider-Man to get out. "Hey. Look if you ever just want to talk again give me a call I can tell your side of the story," Indy said passing spider man a business card. "Wait what," Peter said eye balling the small piece of paper in his hand but Indy had already sped off. Peter looked at the words on the business card, "Indira Daimonji E1 News Street Reporter."Peter's eye twitched under his mask. "Come on can I just get a break, even a little one," Peter said moving down the road towards his house.

Peter instead of climbing into his bedroom used the entrance to the basement that he used as a small lab. Peter tried to lay Ava on the bed but her arms wrapped tighter refusing to let go. Peter was finally able to untangle himself as he picked up a blanket and laid it over Ava's body. She responded by rolling up into a small ball on her side, laying her face on her arms. Peter moved away taking pieces of his costume off and reflecting the day. Once he was back in his normal shirt and boxers he walked up stairs. He found he couldn't even make it to his room collapsing on the couch and finally resting his head. He gazed at the clock on the wall that read five thirty. He felt his consciousness fading fast as he sank deeper and deeper in to the couch till he passed out all together.

….

Well that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.

D Wire,


	4. Worlds Colliding

Hello everybody. This chapter was a lot harder to put out than I thought it would be, mainly because the latest reviews gave me a lot to think about. So first off I am not telling you who I am shipping in this story. Both girls are very compatible with Peter in different ways so you will be seeing moments with both girls and our favorite web head. As far as the rating goes I will not be making any changes to the rating but if this story starts going to darker routes then i will see about bumping the rating to M. As far as anything sexual Good things come to those who wait but if you are expecting me to have either MJ or Ava dropping their skirts both figuratively and literally for no good reason, you're reading the wrong story. I would hope my story comes across a little more character driven than that but that's not to say there won't be anything more "Spicy" down the line it just means we got a ways to go before we get there. So without further adieu I give you Chapter Four.

Worlds Colliding

Have you ever seen something so surreal, so unimaginable that you felt like the whole thing was an illusory delusion conjured up by your subconscious, serving as a gateway towards some hidden desire? Peter was having this moment right now.

He slowly opened his eyes his heavy lids prying apart despite the unrelenting impulse to roll back over and fall back into a deep rejuvenating sleep but what he saw snapped him wide awake, shattering any delusion of ever achieving any kind of rest.

Ava Ayala stood in his kitchen working diligently to make breakfast but that's not what hit him the hardest. Ava Ayala, one of the most composed and serious woman he had ever met was humming happily while wearing his blue button up shirt lying open just below her collarbone. "Morning Web Head," Ava said flashing him a wide smile, "I hope you like spinach and cheese omelets."

Peter was dumbfounded sliding off the couch and colliding face first with the floor. "You ok Peter," Ava said moving towards him. That was when Peter noticed the pair of baggy jeans that hung loosely off her hips, his jeans. He tried to stand but that was when he realized just how stiff and sore his body still was. 'Note to self, never get on Ava's bad side ever again,' he thought as he was met with a slender hand out in front of him. "Kind of, just not really used to see a woman in my kitchen making me breakfast that wasn't my aunt," Peter said taking her hand and used it to help him get to his feet, "What's with the outfit." "Well it was either this or the White Tiger costume." Peter let out a big sigh and shook his head, "honestly, I think I'd rather explain to Aunt May that there is a super hero in our basement than have to explain why a girl from my school spent the night at our house and is walking around in my clothes. I'm really not looking forward to having the talk with my aunt"

Ava couldn't help but smile, "Well relax "spidey" your aunt left this morning to go on some two day camping trip," Ava said pulling a crumpled yellow sticky note from the pocket of the jeans she was wearing, "Found this on your forehead this morning, it says she'll be back by Monday and that you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch."Peter rolled his eyes as he took the note from her hand. "The good news," Ava said taking Peter by the hand and examining it, "is that most of your injuries from last night healed up. I can barely tell they're there." He felt a light blush go to his face, "yeah got to love the enhanced healing, wouldn't want to explain to Aunt May why I came home looking like I got mauled by a tiger," Peter said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Cute Parker, really cute," Ava said placing two plates on the table and sitting down across from Peter, "all joking aside I think we really need to have a talk." Peter nodded, "Yeah, was kind of waiting for you to start this off."

Ava nodded taking a bite out of the omelet taking a moment to savor the creamy melted cheese and washed it down with a cold refreshing glass of water. She let out a long sigh before starting, "Look what happened last night was a onetime thing and won't be happening again. So no going easy on me or treating me any different than you normally would." "And exactly what did happen, Ava?" Ava shook her head, "Look you've have your secretes and I have mine. There are just something's I'm not ready to share with anyone yet. I need you to respect that." He placed a soft hand on Ava's "Alright I get that but you got to promise me if you start feeling like this again you'll let me know." Ava's stared down at the hand lying on hers, unable to bring herself to meet his cerulean gaze. What was going on? Why was she letting him touch her like this? These thoughts plagued her as she spoke, "Alright Peter." "Good now we can move on to more important issues. What are we going to tell Fury?" Ava dropped face first into the table letting out a loud groan, "Oh god he's probably going to suspend me from the team. I can't believe I forgot about him." Ava looked up with light brown eyes as Peter spoke, "take all the time you need and we'll face Fury when you are ready, together."

Ava would typically call herself a "do it herself" kind of person, never really relying on anybody. Maybe it had to do with her father's death but it had been a while since she had really made a real connection with anyone and this is the only reason that came to mind as to why she asked him this question, "You think I could crash here till your aunt gets back." At first Peter was taken back, unsure of what to say. "Well, sure I…," Peter said but was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

Peter stood up making his way to the door and the only thought was of how bad this situation could get. **He imagined opening the door and Nick Fury himself would be standing there saying, "Hell no, she can't stay at your house. This ain't my first rodeo."** But as he cracked open the door he was met with something even more terrifying.

A firm fist connected with his arm impacting harshly, making him let out a loud yelp.

"What the Hell, Parker," MJ said moving through the door. "You leave my house in the dead of night," she said jabbing a firm finger into his chest, "telling me you are going off to go look for Ava and promise me you're going to call me when you get back. So imagine for a second, how I felt when five o'clock hits and I hear nothing from you." Mary Jane said pushing Peter up towards a wall, "So I call you eight times. EIGHT TIMES Peter! I thought you we're hurt or in a gutter, dead but no here you are ok and not a scratch on you, you insensitive jerk." Mary Jane finally wrapped her arms around her child hood friend, "I swear to god Parker if you ever make me worry like that again, I'll hurt you myself."

…

Mary Jane had been going crazy since she woke up this afternoon. It started when she had walked downstairs after getting four hours of sleep after her long night of research to find her mom in the kitchen. "Morning mom how was work," she said yawning loudly. "It was fine. Hey sweetie where's Peter." MJ froze in her tracks, "Why would you think Peter was here?" Her eyes went wide with realization as she let out a small gasp, "You asked him to check on me didn't you." "What? Sweetie don't get mad I was worried about you," Madeline said giving her daughter a big hug. "So what happened I was kind of worried he was going to be up in your room with you when I got home?" "MOM," Mary Jane yelled, " you know Peter and me aren't like that." Madeline put her arms up defensively, "I know, I know. So where is Mr. Parker?" Mary Jane sat on the couch thumbing through channels, "he had to go help a girl from our school." "Peter Parker always playing the hero," Madeline said sitting down on the couch next to her daughter and smiling to herself. Mary Jane had finally settled on the news. She watched a report about a super villain fight downtown, J. Jonah Jameson's face popping up,

"That's right you heard it here first. Early this morning the notorious criminal known as the Spider-Man and an unknown assailant waged a turf war in downtown New York today, the battle resulting in the complete destruction of a young couple's home. Eye witness reports state that Spider-Man was seen severely injured carrying another woman who was covered in blood. We even have a photograph shot by a Roxanne Emerson, a local street photographer that lived in the building."

Mary Jane could feel her heart stop as she stared at the two pictures. One was Spider-Man and White Tiger; a woman MJ had found info on being one of Spider-Man's known associates, falling out of a window. The second was a shot of Spider-Man kneeling on one knee blood dripping from a wound on his chest.

She got up grabbing her cell phone and dialing his number the tiny device going straight to voicemail. "You know it's weird when I was driving home this morning I thought I saw Spider-Man walking down the road holding that girl." Mary Jane turned around shocked, "what do you mean you thought?" "Well I kind of wasn't paying attention and when I realized what I saw I looked back and they were gone. I thought I was just seeing things it was 5:00 in the morning and I'd just gotten off work." "Uh look mom I'm heading over to Peter's I got to go," Mary Jane said rushing out the door, not waiting for her mother's response.

She sprinted over to Peter's house banging on the door until it opened revealing an uninjured Peter Parker. She was angry but knew she had to play this off right if he wasn't going to suspect she knew.

…..

So there she was her arms wrapped around Peter think only one thing, 'Thank god he's ok.' She let go of him pulling back, "I'm not letting you out of my sights Park…" Her words dying on her lips as she finally noticed the brown haired woman sitting at the table wearing Peter's light blue button up. She looked back at Peter looking him from head to toe the sloppy hair, the wrinkled white shirt, and the thin boxers. Her gaze altered between the two, worlds unable to come to her mouth.

"What the heck Pete, when I said to do what you had to make up with Ava I didn't mean that." At first he was confused looking back at Ava, her normally flawless hair a frizzy mess of curls that hung wildly, a small curl rolling in front of her eyes giving her an exotic look. "OH god we didn't do that," Peter yelled. "Calm down Parker I'm just kidding," Mary Jane said throwing her arms over Peter from behind, "So, does she like it like this?" "God MJ, stop." "What's going on," Ava said walking up to the two Peter's face almost as red as Mary Jane's hair. "Can you tell her we didn't do anything," Peter said trying to dislodge himself from MJ's grasp. She looked at Peter and the large smile on his face maybe that's what spurred her to unleash a little.

She brought her gaze to Mary Jane's flashing flirtatious smile, "Please," she said gazing back at Peter and giving him a seductive wink, "should he be so lucky." She turned around and walked away allowing her hips to sway seductively from side to side.

Peter stopped moving in a state of shock, 'Leave it to Mary Jane to get oh so official Ava Ayala to loosen up.' Mary Jane drew close to his ear and whispered, "Oh, I like her." He turned towards her their faces centimeters apart. "You bring out the worst in people. You know that," he said letting a smile form on his face. "You are so blind Parker. I'm pretty sure it was you," she said letting go of him and walking away taking a cue from the seductive Ava and allowing her hips to sway from side to side. Peter stood there mouth agape but then looked up at the ceiling, "If this is you giving me a break then you have a wicked sense of humor."

Mary Jane followed after Ava seeing the girl at the sink cleaning dishes. "So did you enjoy that as much as I did," She asked leaning against the counter next to her. Ava let a small smile form on her lips, "yeah it's actually kind of fun." "So the question is do you want to keep wearing Peter's clothes all day or do you want to come to my house and pick something out." Ava took a sniff of the clothes she could smell Peter's scent and sweat. "Yeah these clothes stink a bit. You sure you don't mind?" "Hey what are friends for." And there it was something else Ava wasn't used to. Ava usually didn't have very many friends. She did have the team but she never really tried to connect with any of them. She put up that strictly professional barrier and refused to let anyone in so she wouldn't seem weaker to anyone. Peter was the closest and now here was this redhead showing her a kindness she just wasn't used to.

Mary Jane led Ava to the door glancing at a still bewildered Peter. "We're going to my house to get some clothes you think you can handle being alone?" Peter flopped down on the couch, laying down and closing his eyes. He smiled, "Yes _mom_. I won't burn the house down while you're gone."

Peter laid there thinking to himself even after the girls had left the room. His body still felt stiff and his muscles ached more than ever but at least he had a full stomach. 'Who knew Ava could cook,' he thought to himself as he slowly sank back into the couch allowing the comfy cushions to swallow him whole. "I swear sometimes I think this couch is my arch enemy," he said as he felt himself drifting back into sleep.

…..

"Wow I didn't know you lived so close to Parker," Ava said from the redhead's bedroom. "Yeah it's kind of how we got to know each other," Mary Jane said passing Ava a dark green towel. "The bathroom is just across from mine. I should have something for you to wear for you when you're done." Mary Jane didn't wait to see Ava leave moving towards her TV and flipping to the nearest news station.

…

Ava stood in the bathroom slowly unbuttoning the shirt, savoring the intoxicating smell filling her nostrils. She hated it, hated that she loved it. Last night had been almost like a dream or something she would have read in one of her books. She allowed the garment to drop to the floor and stared at herself in the mirror. Not in some conceited sense like she was trying to look at her appearances but to see who she really was. She tried so hard to be a strong willed independent and controlled woman but last night proved that those illusions where nothing but a façade, like some sort of cheap mask she wore to keep other people out. Last night Parker had seen behind that mask and she hated it and loved it. Reveled in it and at the same time rebelled against it. The truth was maybe she did want someone to come in and show her that she was a woman as well as a super hero but the idea of that person being Peter, a guy she worked with who was also her leader filled her with so much fear. She dropped the last of his clothes and walked towards the shower.

She stood there letting the water wash over her body, almost cleansing her. Washing away all the filth of last night as she reflected on everything she had done. She had lost control severely hurt at least dozen people that night plus she almost killed someone and she knew the tiger side would have killed Peter too if it had the chance. But what was even more dreadful was that the tiger was her. She had wanted Peter dead.

She turned the water off grabbing the green towel and drying her body. She wrapped it around herself and bent down and picked up Peters clothes as she made her way back to Mary Jane's room.

…

Mary Jane had found the clothes she would loan to Ava and was now currently on her bed watching the news.

"Well Rebecca I think it is obvious from pictures of the fight that Spider-Man was there fighting this woman. What we have to remember is that what we see is only one tenth of the story." Mary Jane stared at her TV screen Rebecca Chang one of Mary Jane's favorite reporters and a new girl, Indira Daimonji, where in a heated discussion on air about the events of last night. "The neighbors of the couple have made previous complaints to the police of loud noises coming from the apartment like there was some kind of fight. So I went to the hospital myself and asked the woman. She claims she received her bruises from the fight that ensued between Spider-Man and the woman that our background check has confirmed goes by the alias White Tiger. Her story seems highly improbable as one look from her husband shows he has many extensive injuries and I find it odd that she has only one tiny bruise and a couple of cuts while her husband had very severe cuts and bruises plus the one on his neck." The woman paused composing herself, "I know we report facts but with one of the biggest news organizations around putting out biased opinions such as "a turf war amongst opposing criminals" I think we should strive to have an open mind of the situation." Rebecca Chang placed a slender finger along her face and rested her chin on her thumb before speaking, "So are you saying these two were not fighting." Indy let out a long sigh before she spoke, "No, they defiantly where fighting. What people are not grasping is that these heroes, vigilantes are just like us ordinary people. They can break and snap just like any human being put under pressure. Now the things they face are worse than any normal person could be put under so these people could easily be suffering from personality disorders."

Ava slowly opened the door stepping inside the cluttered room. "Thanks for the shower it felt great." Mary Jane looked back at Ava noting the contrast of the green towel on her skin. "I knew green would look good with your complexion. I got you a moss green button up a black shirt and some black Jeans. There on the bed there." Mary Jane noted the small accumulation of bruises, fading scars, and the sleek and toned muscle.

She turned her attention back to the news. They were showing a video of the fight that a man had caught on his cell phone from the building over. Mary Jane felt anger at what she was seeing. Peter her friend being thrashed around for trying to do the right thing and this woman the person in her house right now had done it to him. The anger filled her to the brim till she couldn't take anymore. She paused the video.

Ava took notice of the silence. Looking over at Mary Jane staring at a frozen picture of Peter holding her against him on the screen. She could see the gashes on his bloody the blood dripping from them and leaving a horrific contrast on her costume.

"My home life wasn't always so great," Mary Jane said not even turning away from the image. "My father wasn't always the nicest person you could meet. I mean there were times when he'd almost be sweet and kind but those were overshadowed by the times he would beat on my mother." She stood there shaking her head lost in her memories, "I remember being so scared that I felt paralyzed, like I couldn't do anything. I remember begging Peter to run away with me and god we literally spent the whole day running around his yard trying to find a safe place to stay where no one would find us." She smiled to herself letting out a soft almost nonexistent giggle. "You could imagine we didn't get very far," Mary Jane said smiling to herself.

"The truth was Peter kept my spirits up in the dark times, until his uncle died. Everything changed after that. I remember the day I found out. He seemed so lost so broken. Pretty soon he stopped talking to me all together. I'd barely even got a chance to see him at school and when I did he'd always be sleeping and god the horrible bruises he would have," Mary Jane said staring out the window lost in her thoughts. "I remember thinking that I'd have to go through all this alone. My father's drinking continued to get worse." "One day I'd had enough," she said resting both hands on the window sill her grip tightening. "I remember seeing Peter sneak out of his house that day and I stared out the window wondering where he could be going that late at night. Hours passed. It must have been around two when my father finally got home after one of his binges." She put both hands on her arms cradling herself.

Ava looked at the girl, "why are you telling me this?"

Mary Jane let a fierce gaze drift to Ava's. "Trust me there is a point. All I remember was the noise of him hitting my mom and her just trying to hold it all in, probably in some vain attempt to hold our family together. I lost control. I was no longer that little girl who hid away in the crawlspace of her closet to get away from the world. I marched out there ready to defend my mother. God he hit me so hard I remember getting thrown off my feet and landing on the ground and him just standing over me ready to hit me again and shouting "Look what you made me do." I braced myself for a hit that never came and when I opened my eyes he was there. Peter standing there so distorted by the shadows and his own suffering I didn't even recognize him anymore and my father I remember him crashed over against the wall and Peter he just walked over to him and grabbed him by his hair and dragging him out the front door. He kept hitting him and hitting him over and over again and somewhere in that moment I realized he was going to kill him. I ran up to him grabbing him by both arms begging him not to do it, not to save the pathetic excuse of a man I called my father but to save my friend and some where I saw him listen he let him go and shouted at him "if you lay a finger on them ever again I will come back here and finish you." Mary Jane said drawing closer to Ava. "My father ran and never came back hell I still haven't seen him to this day but you know what got me the most is afterwards while my father was picking himself up off the ground trying desperately to escape. Peter just stood there sobbing it wasn't till I touched him and he just looked back at me not a tear in his eyes all his emotions threatening to break the visage and said, "sorry It took so long MJ but kind of had a lot on my plate right now." I should have known then who he really was and I hate myself for it, for knowing that he was in that much pain and allowing myself to forget about it." She placed both arms on either side of Ava's shoulders. "I love him as much as I do my own mother. He and my mom are the only two people I have left." "That's why if you ever hurt him again, White Tiger I kill you myself," Mary Jane said casting a glare in Ava's direction, "Peter's been through too much for you to add to it."

Ava froze the realization of all her words finally sinking in. "you know?" "Peter Parker fought a known super villain at our school dressed as Spider-Man and won. I'm not an idiot. Figuring out who you where just took time and reasoning and because you two made headlines it made it that much easier." Ava stared at the screen, the image of Peter carrying her away in his arms still on it and for some reason it drove her to tell this woman she had never met before the truth, "My powers work off the talisman that belonged to my father. When he was murdered I inherited the tiger talisman from him. I left my family to keep them safe and to become stronger so no one in my family would ever get hurt again. Peter, he said something before he left last night that reminded me of that. It awoken the tiger side and I was unable to hold it back. Peter even after everything that's happened, he pulled me back from losing myself completely before I killed anyone. I swear I would kill myself before I ever hurt him." She froze. What was she saying? Peter was just a teammate why was she caring so much. Looking back at the TV she gazed at Peter holding her. 'And that would be why,' she thought.

Mary Jane looked at the girl a new understanding between the two forming this very second. Mary Jane smiled and said, "Good that makes two of us," as she moved towards a small blanket she had hung over the wall with her timeline on it. She pulled it down and proceeded to take down the entire timeline and throwing them in her waste bin. "I hope you can keep this between the two of us because I want him to tell me when he's ready. Now why don't you finish getting dressed and we can head back. I could use some Parker time right now to lighten the mood but don't worry. I got some more story research to do later. You'll get him all to yourself tonight." "What's that supposed to mean?" Mary Jane Smiled to herself and shook her head,' she's just as clueless as he is.


	5. Dreams and Emotional Growth

Ok D Wire again. First off I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I felt separating out the fight I have planned was necessary and there is also the fact that I'm still working on my big one shot or as I call it "Fan Fiction's Longest One Shot". I also realize Rebecca Chang is from the Dead Rising series. The Person I was meaning to go for was Whitney Chang, who is the reporter in The Amazing Spider-Man the Video Game. While this was a mistake I made, instead of changing it I'm going to embrace it and use it in further chapters so

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Rising or any of the Reporters used in the series and are owned by Capcom. That includes Rebecca Chang and Frank West "wink, wink"

can't wait to have fun with that

Dreams and Emotional Growth

Both girls had returned to Peter's house and were now staring at the passed out boy on the couch. "Jeez did you do a number on him or what," Mary Jane said her arms over each other, "We weren't even gone twenty minutes." "Yeah, he had a rough night," Ava said sitting down at the table finishing her glass of water. "I still have no idea how we got home last night." "He carried you." Ava spun to look at the red head, "What?" "Yeah my mom said she saw him carrying you home around five in the morning," Mary Jane said, her eyes never leaving the exhausted boy on the couch.

Ava couldn't help but feel guilty not only did she attack him, put further strain on him and the media, even hurt him, but in all that he carried her all the way from downtown New York after a full on battle with her. Not to mention he found her, one person in a city of so many. She hated this feeling. It was eating at her heart and progressively getting worse. How many times had she thought he wasn't good enough to lead the team? That he lacked the character to hold that responsibility. That, that title was meant for someone of her caliber. The truth was she couldn't have been anymore wrong and in one night he had shown more character and more control than she had ever known.

"You know you're lucky, Ava." Ava's attention was pulled to the red head standing next to her. "You get to be a part of both sides of his life," Mary Jane said, "The hero and the person." She let out a soft sigh, "The way this keeps going clueless Parker over there is never going to include me in the other side." "He just wants to protect you," Ava said. "And who's going to protect him. He's not invincible," Mary Jane said looking back at the other girl, "he may joke all the time and act like everything is a game but that's the real mask." Ava could see the growing pain in the woman's eyes. "When he breaks, if he breaks, can you be there for him, at least till he is ready to let me in?" "I will. I owe him that much." Mary Jane smiled at the Ava before speaking. "Well let's get him up then," she said walking towards the sleeping man on the couch.

…

Peter Parker's typical dreams consisted of nightmares. He wouldn't tell anybody this but honestly it was unusual for him to go to sleep and not be plagued by his inner demons. Right now was one of those weird times. He was standing at a giant cross road in the middle of a large field. In the distance he could barely make out two shadowy figures. He felt himself being pulled between the two like a piece of metal between two magnets. He was about to move towards one of them when he heard a soft voice say, "_Peter. Peter. Peter" _

He slowly opened his eyes and a crimson haired girl with Jade green eyes was staring back at him. "Wakey wakey sleepy head. You know it's rude to keep two beautiful girls waiting." "Oh really well just let me know when two beautiful girls show up," Peter said rolling over on his side away from Mary Jane. She lunged on him hitting every ticklish spot she knew was on Peter's body specifically the one right beneath his ribs. "AH, MJ stop it! HAHAHa! I was kidding! I was kidding," Peter laughed out, rolling off the couch.

She tumbled with him rolling to the floor till she rolled on top of him both legs straddling his waist as she continued he relentless onslaught.

Ava watched the two and in the deepest recesses of her mind she felt it, the subtle stirring of the Tiger side as she watched the two go at it. This couldn't be happening again not so soon after everything. It clawed at her mind causing her heart rate to increase and her hairs stand on end till she felt a soft grumble deep in her chest.

Peter was the first to notice. His eyes growing wide as he shot a concerned look from around the girl sitting on top of him and towards the woman sitting at the table.

She could feel all the questions transmitted almost telepathically in that one look. Are you ok? Is it happening again? She gave a soft smile and a thumbs up.

Mary Jane turned to look at the girl then back at Peter. She rose to her feet lending a hand to the boy on the ground, "Better, but you're still being rude to your other guest." She pulled Peter to his feet, "for that you have no say in what movie we're watching." "What! Oh come on MJ. You have your way and I'll be sleeping through this movie." Mary Jane shot Peter a devilish look, "You fall asleep and start snoring during my movie I guarantee you will wake up with a face full of permanent ink."

Peter looked at her with a glare, "You're the devil." Peter's only thought was of graduating Mary Jane to the top of his arch enemies list. **The Image of the couch he was sleeping on just moments ago was sent flying through the air and now there Mary Jane stood setting a triumphant foot on top of an unconscious Spider-Man while letting out an dark chuckle against a the backdrop of a rolling thunder storm.**

"Oh relax Parker. I'm not that evil. I promise we'll pick something funny so you don't die of complete boredom. You make the popcorn while we choose the movie?" "Extra butter light coating of salt," he said. She couldn't help but smile to herself, "Ava you want to give me a hand," Mary Jane asked.

Ava walked over toward the crimson haired woman who was heading towards a small shelf of DVDs on it. When Ava got close Mary Jane pulled the girl close to her and whispered into her ear, "What happened?""It was nothing." Mary Jane leveled a soft gaze at the woman next to her. "When you are ready I'm here," she said placing her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Ohhhhh Parker, I got the movie," Mary Jane said making her way towards the TV. "Oh joy," Peter said letting the lack of enthusiasm resonate off him in waves. He walked out of the kitchen holding a large bowl of popcorn snagging one of the tiny popped kernels in between his fingers and throwing it into his mouth savoring the satisfyingly salty taste. "So what painfully torturous movie am I going to be forced to watch, against my will I might add," Peter said plopping back down on the couch and setting the bowl on the arm rest. "Oh, don't pout. It's just The Proposal," Mary Jane said laying down on the couch and resting her legs on top of Peter's lap.

Ava sat down at the other end of the couch watching the two. They had zero boundaries and played off each other like an old married couple. Ava wanted that, almost envied it, to be so close to someone that they might as well be a part of you. The problem is who could she possibly let in to the darkness that was inside her? Who would understand the pain of losing someone close to you and wanting nothing more than to remove that person from this earth? That was what drove her to join Fury's team. She had hoped that with enough time and shields resources and training she could find him. The thought of him alone filled her anger, resonating in the pit of her stomach. There was no doubt in her mind, she wanted this man dead.

Time progressed as the movie played and Mary Jane found the long night of research finally catching up to her. She shifted in the seat resting her head on Peter's lap allowing sleep to claim her.

Peter looked down and couldn't help but produce a soft chuckle. He looked over at Ava, "And here she was worried about me sleeping during the movie." Her smile was small and soft. "Do you ever think about telling her," Ava said unable to tear her gaze away from the sleeping red head, "about what you do?"

Peter ran his hand through her crimson, silky hair, "Every dam day." "Why don't you?" He brought his gaze over to her, "What would her knowing solve? It would only cause them endless worrying. My aunt and MJ, there is a reason I haven't told them. It's not to make it easier on me. Trust me, all this the lying and secretes it kills me sometimes, to have to lie to the people closest to you but if they did know that I was out there every day like that. To know that there is a possibility that I might not come back through that door. It could kill them," he gazed down at the redheaded girl, gazing at her fair skin. "She doesn't need to go through that. She's been through too much to have to spend her time worrying about me."

"_Can you be there for him, At least till he is ready to let me in."_

Ava got up and sat down next to Peter, the closest she had allowed herself to get to the boy since Mary Jane had come over. "Peter, not everyone needs you to save them. If you need someone… I owe you."

"So I'm guessing that's the closest you're going to get to saying that if I need a shoulder to cry on you'll be there." He said a small smile forming on his lips. "You don't have to play tough around me. Just be yourself, Ava. If you're worried about me it's because we're friends you don't have to say it's because you owe me one" Ava let out a deep sigh, "Sorry but I'm not exactly use to this stuff. They didn't have letting a person know you care one O one as an S.H.E.I.L.D training course."

"Well on that note. Let's get sleeping beauty here a bed," he said gesturing to the girl asleep in his lap as he scooped her up and moved towards the stairs towards his room. "And then we can work on your humor cause honestly, it's a little dry." Ava couldn't help but shake her head as Peter made his way up the stairs. The "web head" was rubbing off on her too much.

Ava turned towards the television, turning off the DVD player and switching the input to cable. The first thing she saw was the news.

She saw a man attacking the Roxon technologies building, his green armor a stark contrast to the tan flesh tones of the building. The tiger awoke in her clawing her mind and forcing her to relish in the adrenaline coursing through her body. She looked at the expansive metallic wings and the short skinny body. Maybe it was the fact that this man looked like a bird and she was a cat, that she wanted to tear him apart or maybe it was the fact that the last person she fought was a certain red and blue idiot, but she wanted this almost like her body was craving the fight. That's when she heard the soft footsteps coming down the stairs.

Ava looked back at Peter, "You want to go catch a bad guy," she said with a small smirk. Peter's smile grew wide and an almost mischevious look gleamed in his eyes. "Oh yeah."


	6. Valkyries and Vultures

Hello everybody. So first off this is the ultimate vulture. I've had a little fun tweaking the character to my liking since he isn't in the show and I'm feeling pretty confident he won't be in it, at least not till season three. Right now I currently have the whole story mapped out in my head and have begun writing future chapters while working alongside this one which was why it took so long to put out at least by my standards of posting every week. I am planning to have jumps in time so I can progress the story line to catch up with the main show. But I am going to be making some stops specifically with the last episode of season one and the Kraven episode for obvious reasons. I will not be altering episodes just expanding on them similar to Egyptiandude990's "You So Owe Me" which expands on the episode "Spider-Hulk" It's a great Fic and if you haven't read, you should check it out. Another note my newest Fanfic is posted. it's called "The Longest Night" and if you like my writing style or the Young Justice series you should go check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man or any other Marvel characters I may use that haven't been introduced into this wonderful universe yet.

Valkyries and Vultures

Ava was holding on for dear life, her hands wrapped firmly around Peter's collar as they swung through the air. She had to yell to be heard over the wind rushing past them. "How did I let you talk me into this," she screamed as they fell through the air before Peter let out another line of web. She thought back to just moments ago.

…

They had made it to the Queens Borrow Bridge when Spider-Man stopped and turned towards her. "Ok, at this rate "Man-Bird" is going to be gone before we even get there," Peter said. "And I suppose you have a better idea." He nodded slightly, "You afraid of heights?" Ava crossed both her arms over each other, "Please I leap from building to building to get around. I'm definitely not afraid of heights." "Ok, grab on," Peter said turning his back to her. "What?" "Look I can have us in downtown New York in less than five minutes. Now the more we argue about this the more time for the human dodo bird to get away."

Ava stood there hesitant at first but slowly moved up towards him. She pressed herself against Peter's back, wrapping both arms around him. The close proximity bringing a blush to her and she was thankful for the full face mask because her whole face felt like it was on fire. Peter rested a hand on her arm arching his back, lifting Ava's feet off the ground.

Peter rushed forward, White Tiger's grip growing tighter, as he leaped high connecting a single cable of webbing to the underside of the bridge. He kicked his feet building his momentum and let go allowing physics to take over as it propelled them forward.

Ava was trying hard not to squeal. The thrill of moving like this, the almost chaotic nature of it but at the same time the sweet elegance, it was throwing her into almost hysterical giggles but all that fun ended when he hit the main streets getting higher and higher, his swing becoming farther and farther apart as they flew through the sky. She couldn't help but squeeze tighter against him as she glanced down at the streets bellow and the realization that a fall from this height would easily kill her.

…

So here she was now, holding on desperately as the laws of physics played out in a terrifying and exhilarating display. She felt Peter's hand grasp her arms, pulling her tighter against him as he flew towards the side of a building. A soft thud echoed as his body impacted the window and the soft pitter patter of feet followed as he ran across, his feet sticking to the side of the building.

Peter could feel his pulse quickening as he fought the urge to let out a yell of excitement. The truth was he hadn't had this much fun since the first time he went web slinging. Maybe it was the fact that he had Ava with him but he was enjoying this more than usual. He held on long enough to throw him around the other side, swinging in a small semi circle that threw him to the right.

…

His name was Adrian Toomes. He used to be a scientist who worked on the practical applications of electromagnetism as a form of travel, along with a woman named Elizabeth Raimes. She developed a super metal stronger than titanium and with a melting point high enough to ensure that travel to mercury and anyplace close to the orbit of a star was possible. She was also his girlfriend, a girlfriend that died in an industrial accident due to the lack of safety protocols that Roxxon industries employed. Her death had been brushed under the rug by the CEO of Roxxon industries and when he tried to fight it he was fired. He hated the man with a furry he had never known and in that blind rage he made the suit.

The suit was plated with the metal Elizabeth had designed. He had also condensed the electromagnetic unit to the size of a small backpack which decreased the amount of objects he could move at once but also allowed for better mobility by foot. Last was the headband, the device that made all of this possible. It was designed to transfer brain waves to the machine making it possible to use without an overly complex control system. This presented an odd side affect he hadn't predicted. He could manipulate small amounts of metal in conjucture with the suit using his mind. He siphoned the last of the plating into blades, a handy tool for what he had planned to do. The shards responded to his will but only along with crude gestures. They flowed around his arms folding together like feathers and that's when he saw what he really was. He was the harbinger of Roxon's destruction. He would bring forth a ragnarok, the judgment and the end of him and everything he created. He was a Valkyrie.

…

He flew like a bird the whole experience exhilarating as he soared through the sky. He remembered briefly the real reason he designed the electromagnetic harness, to fly. He always imagined soaring like this, with Elizabeth a moment that was forever taken from him by a slimy grease ball of a man and thus he remembered his purpose, his resolve hardening like cold steel.

He flew through the conference window raining glass down upon the inhabitants and landing on the dark wooden table with a loud thud. "Sorry to intrude everyone but this will only take a moment," He said walking down the long conference table towards the head of the company himself, Donald Roxxon. He seized him by the throat lifting him from his feet. "Do you remember who I am," he said his stare cold and fierce. The CEO shuddered in fear. "ANSWER ME!" "Yes," his voice coming out in a soft whimper. "Good."

…

Peter and Ava approached the building quickly the first thing they saw was the winged man hovering in place, holding the man out by his throat.

Peter moved fast running up the side of the Roxxon building with Ava on his back. He wasn't going to make it in time. "Alright, you're up Tiger," Peter yelled shifting his weight. Grabbing both of Ava's arms and throwing her forward.

Ava flew straight towards the giant winged villain, her claws bared and ready for the impact. She connected with the thick metal on his back. The resulting impact caused him to drop the CEO of Roxon industries.

Peter moved quick running along the side of the building and lunged out grabbing the man mid air. He shot a line out to the building across from him, giving it a strong pull that propelled him forward. Making rough contact against the side of the building, he put a line of webbing to the spot where he impacted. He moved fast, the man still clinging to him for dear life, as he ran down the side of the building continuing to let out the long strain of webbing.

When he was almost to the bottom he stopped producing webbing and forced his body to fight against the new resistance. He reached street level setting the man down and yelling, "Last stop, Spidey express. You might want to let go now." He set the man down and released his feet from the wall which sent him flying back up. That's when he heard the scream.

…

Ava latched on to the man's back trying desperately to plunge her claws through the thick armor only to have them bounce harmlessly away. 'What was this stuff,' Ava thought. S.H.E.I.L.D made some of the strongest metals in the world and the metals in her gloves could rip a chunk of solid steel to shreds but couldn't even make a scratch. She flipped off his back rolling when she hit the ground her mind instantly working a new battle strategy.

The man flew towards her, a fierce rage burning in his eyes. Who where these kids getting in his way? Why where they here? All he wanted was one thing to avenge the death of the woman who meant more to him than anything else in the world.

Ava rolled effortlessly to the side dodging the frontal attack. She moved quickly, attacking all sides at once jumping past and focusing her assault on different parts of the armor, seeking a weakness. She found none. She rushed him, lunging on top of him and digging her claws in between the joints of his armor and activated the electric settings in her claws. The two of them let out a loud scream as volt after volt coursed through their bodies. "ENOUGH," He yelled, a wave of energy cascading out of him, stirring the winds like a vortex. Ava went flying the wind rushing passed her as she saw the edge of the building rising away from her.

"Got you," she heard as she felt a warm body connect with hers. "Whoa it's raining cats. Let's hope dogs don't follow." Ava looked up and saw Peter holding her against his body as he swung back up towards the rooftop. "Right, guys got impenetrable armor and can emit some kind of field. Attack quickly and get out just as fast." Peter swung high propelling both of them over the edge of the building.

They landed on the roof, Peter moving first, shooting a thick glob of webbing right in his face while Ava rushed him making a hard kick as she let out a yell.

"Kids, Kids do this to me," Toomes let out a field that pushed the two back. "Do you two have any idea what you've done?" "Hmm well I just stopped an innocent guy from going splat on the ground What about you Tiger." Adrian could feel the vein on his fore head throbbing, "Innocent! You call him Innocent! That Man murdered my Elizabeth and you," he said as he leveled a fierce gaze at the two annoyances, "You let him go."

Ava froze letting everything sink in She tried to move but thoughts of Kraven glued her to the spot. She understood this man's pain. She put down her guard. That's when He decided to move flying towards her faster than lightning.

Peter moved reacted quickly with reckless abandon jumping and shoving White Tiger out of the way but was seized up by Adrian Toomes who sent them both soaring through the air, "IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU TO GET TO HIM THEM SO BE IT!"

They rose high above the cities sky rises, leaving behind all buildings. Peter felt the wind rushing past him swirling to life in a small vortex as he felt an invisible force send him flying away from the metallic bird. Thinking fast he shot out a line, connecting with the man's armor and waited for the line to go taught. He gave it a firm tug, propelling himself towards the airborne villain and connecting with a firm double kick that knocked the wind out of the man's chest as he let out a loud, "ARGH." Peter wasted no time seizing the man by both arms. "You don't have to do this! There is a better way," Peter yelled desperately trying to reason with the man, "She wouldn't want you doing this." "It's not about what I want, it's about what she deserves," He said spinning like a vortex and telepathically sending each bladed edge out towards the costumed fool.

Peter leaped back in a flip his body barely dodging the first incoming blade. He stuck his hand to it using it to throw himself in a frontal leap as his feet connected with the second one that sent him flying towards the man as he went running across the path of the others. With firm hands he seized the man by his shoulders and flipped over him and restrained the man using his arms and legs hindering Toomes's movement. "I know what it's like to lose someone, to want this but you can't, you can't do this!" "Then you didn't love them as much as I loved Elizabeth," Toomes said, commanding the suit to send out an electromagnetic wave that sent Spider-Man soaring through the air.

Peter couldn't waste time. This man couldn't be dissuaded. The time to hold back had come to an end and he needed to take out the trash. It hurt to think of the man this way. He was after all just like him.

…

He remembered just a short year ago he had spent every night combing the streets looking for the man responsible for Uncle Ben's death. Everything was sent to the backburner, his social life, his school, and his friends. He almost lost MJ to the darkness he had succumbed to.

He remembered going out that night back then he still didn't have a costume and was running around in his black jacket, jeans, and a black hoodie. He remembered the anger burning inside of him when he'd left Downtown after stopping three muggings, one of them happened to look similar to the guy that had killed Uncle Ben but upon closer inspection, it wasn't him. Peter swung back to Queens the whole time the rage that had been steadily growing inside of him since his uncle's death, had turned white hot threatening to eat through him and consume all.

When he made it home he felt a stirring in his mind. He saw it all. Mary Jane Standing in front of her mother and her father looming over her like a great beast. He moved as fast as he could, effortlessly leaping over the fence in her back yard and lunging through the open window on the second floor. Dashing through MJ's room he sprinted down the hall his footsteps silent like a vengeful specter. The smack echoed through his mind and he felt it resonate deep in him, coming through in a clarity no normal person could know. When he saw the Mary Jane's father looming over her shouting, "look what you made me do," he lost it, crossing the room in the blink of an eye and leveling a punch in the man's side that sent him flying towards the wall. He heard the satisfying crack of the man's ribs and relished in that moment walking slowly towards the man and seizing him by the hair. He dragged him by his hair out of the house, kicking the door open and throwing him into the yard. The man's pathetic please of mercy falling on deaf ears. He seized him by his collar continuing to pumble him, the rage inside of him escaping slowly with each forceful punch that met the man's face. Everything was hollow and far away not registering with him, not even the heavy breaths let out between each punch.

He felt the slender arms wrapping around him in a vain attempt to stop him but what made him freeze was the deafening cry that sobbed, "Please Peter, Don't do it."

He couldn't move his entire body glued to the spot and in that moment he knew he had to make a choice, to kill or not to kill. He leaned down his face inches from the man's ear the stench of alcohol invading his sense of smell. "If you lay a finger on them ever again I'll come back here and finish you," The voice is a stranger to his own body and it terrifies him to this day to know he could produce it.

He let go not even looking at the pathetic, injured man who limped away moving quickly with fear. His whole body was frozen as a great war played out inside him. The question being was whether or not he did the right thing or not. He felt himself breaking inside his mind giving out to the heavy load and the soft sobs making its way from his voice. It wasn't till he felt the soft finger tips reach his back that he pulled himself together, a firm mask cementing itself to his face as he turned around. His voice was lighthearted and fake, "sorry it took so long MJ but I kind of had a lot on my plate."

She had pulled him form that fire and the truth was that small push might have been what had stopped him from avenging his uncles death the week after when he finally found his killer.

…

Peter froze momentarily lost in the past but the lapse was all Toomes needed. He plunged forward seizing him by his wrists and holding him in place. He felt the small devices on each wrist and squeezed tightly, shattering them. He looked the child directly in to the eye pieces of the mask as he spoke, "I would have thought you made the webbing as a part of your physiology. Oh well your loss." He extended the boy a full arms length away from him and laughed, "Well let's see if you can fly."

Peter was released and the world came crashing towards him. He tried not to think of the words splatter, smashed, and oddly enough pancake but that didn't stop his mind from subconsciously running physics numbers in his head. 'Acceleration of gravity would be thirty two feet per second per second. This high off the ground had to be about ten thousand feet and steadily growing smaller. The Force of impact would be greater than fifty eight million newtons. End result. A giant Stain at the center of Third and Crescent.' He wished Fury had given him a jet pack when he joined up, like Nova and couldn't help wonder why a guy who could already fly would actually need a jetpack. Peter closed his eyes and tried to accept the inevitable. 'Being a science whiz sucks.'

…

Ava tried to follow the two, so high up that they where nothing more than specs against the blue and white backdrop. She felt panic rising insider her and had never felt more helpless than she did at this very moment. They were so far away and she had no way of getting up there. She saw a figure falling and knew it was Peter she felt it but why wasn't he using his Web parachute. She could feel it rising deep inside her, fear. She leapt from building to building, trying desperately to follow his trajectory but even still had no idea what she was going to do. That's when she heard it, a loud beeping. She turned around. "You've got to be kidding me."

…

Peter mind refused to go blank, it constantly being bombarded with thought of the beautiful redhead he left at home. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. The soft tones kept ringing and ringing repeatedly till it went to voicemail. "Figures." "_This is MJ. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back_." he waited for the tone then spoke, "Hey MJ, its Peter… look I know that it's been hard lately and I haven't been the most reliable person and it always seem like I'm running off or flaking on you. The truth is Mary Jane that you're going to find out some things about me that I should have told you myself and the reason I didn't was because I wanted to protect you. It's a crap excuse but it's the truth." Peter closed his eyes "Mary Jane I just want you to know that everything I've done is because I love…" "PETER!"

Peter looked to the left of him and there was Ava riding a vehicle he had never seen before. "What's that?" Peter asked. "Sky-Cycle. No Time for questions. Get on." She throttled the bike flying right below him."I could kiss you right now," he said as she felt Peter wrap his arms around her and the warmth of his body push up against her back. She fought a blush as she yelled, "Hold On!"

The bike jerked fighting against the force of gravity stopping just over a crowd of people. "Whoa that was a close one," Peter said resting his head on Ava's shoulder. She leaned forward resting her face against the top of the Sky-Cycle. That's when they heard clicks and bright lights flashing around them. People everywhere where pulling out there phones and taking pictures. Ava revved the bike, "Let's get out of here "Web Head". I've had enough excitement for one day." "Me too."

Ava did a quick sweep of the area but "the man bird" as Peter dubbed it had gotten away. "So where'd you get the bike." She looked back towards Peter. "Fury sent it." "Wait has he been watching us the whole time"

Mean while at the Shield Helicarier.

"_Wait has he been watching us the whole time" _Nick Fury the director of S.H.E.I.L.D was sitting in his office behind his desk, the holographic display of Ava and Peter playing before him. Thick metallic doors swished open and an angry Hawkeye walked in. "So you going to tell me where the hell my bike went," Clint Barton said slamming both hands down on the table. "Last time I checked pretty boy that bike was S.H.E.I.L.D property and didn't belong to you and second it's with two highly trained S.H.E.I.L.D operatives." Hawkeye eyed the display then pulled his glasses down so just the iris of his eyes showed. "Those kids scratch my bike and you are dead." "Try it Clint and when the Orbitalcarrier is finished I'll gladly jettison you from space."

Back in Queens.

Ava and Peter had just made it back to his house. Changing in his den back into their normal clothes, Peter couldn't help but a subtle glance back at Ava and he took note of the stark contrast white made against dark skin. He quickly moved upstairs towards his room. Hoping he had enough time.

There Mary Jane slept in his bed, curled up in his blankets. He moved towards his dresser grabbing her phone and punching in the password. He dialed numbers till the phone spoke," Message deleted." He smiled. 'She wasn't ready yet,' he thought as he walked away, casting one last glance at the sleeping woman, 'or am I not ready?'

Peter walked downstairs unaware of the gem like eyes peering at him form under the covers. She had listened to the message earlier and the truth was she was scared. Yes she loves Peter and if anything happened to him she had no idea what she would do. Then there was the fact that they had already tried to go to the next step before and that hadn't worked out. She loved him and didn't want to lose him and the thought of him not being there anymore terrified her. She curled up in Peter's bed and tried desperately not to cry at the thought of how close she came to losing him today.

...

Ok lovelies that's the end of chapter six. I was going to have the team show up but i felt like Ava would have to go back to the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier if i did. so if the sky cycle felt like the best option even if it comes off a little deus ex machina. Hope you enjoyed the read and review if you feel like it. I do love reading your reviews.

D Wire


	7. Training

Hey I'm back. Sorry for the late update but my laptop charger decided to crap out on me. Just got the new one in the mail and dedicated myself to updating tonight. The good news is I'll make up for it with a double chapter post soon. After this next chapter we will begin time jumps in order to catch up with the show and further progress the storyline. Please keep in mind I do not have a beta since my editor is currently to deep in school work to continue. I have not decided if I will keep Ava and the team living with Peter or not. The truth is I felt that it was a waste to have the team move out of Peter's house and don't know what the writer's where thinking. So I'm stuck with the dilemma of maintain continuity which I am compelled to do so based on pure principle or not. Some feedback on this matter would be very much appreciated. I do want to know what you think.

DWire,

Disclaimer: Just reinforcing the fact that I do not in any way shape or form own Ultimate Spider-Man or Dead Rising.

Training

Peter walked down the stairs to see Ava standing in his kitchen. "So how's Mary Jane?"Peter laughed, "Oh sleeping beauty is still sleeping." Peter moved towards the kitchen table sitting down and leaning back against the chair. "I can't believe Dodo man got away. That was so lame." He sat there for a moment silent. "Thanks," he said, "for saving my life. If it wasn't for you I'd be splattered all over Fifth Avenue." Ava sat down next to him, "We got lucky but the next time we fight this guy I want to be prepared." Peter raised his eyebrow slightly, "How exactly do you plan on preparing for this guy?" "I want you to teach me how to use your web shooters" His smile grew wide, "You enjoyed it didn't you?"

Ava fought a small blush that was coming to her face, "I did not I just want to know how so I'm ready next time."

"Enjoyment and ready next time, one can only wonder what you two could be talking about." Peter and Ava turned to see the radiant Mary Jane standing by the hallway. "Yeah Ava was just saying how she wanted me to, to help her, with chemistry." Ava shook her head slightly. Mary Jane leaned forward both arms wrapping around Peter's chest. She whispered in his ear, "Are you calling chemistry enjoyable." He looked over at the girl next to him as he spoke their faces just a few centimeters apart. "What you never watched Breaking Bad before," he said a small smirk on his face.

"Like you've ever seen that show Parker." "Heard Harry talking about it once." "Well I got to go," she said moving towards the door. "I've got an interview for an internship with E1 news." "You might want to take care of the bead head first." Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Hence why I'm leaving early," she said sticking out her tongue at the boy before her as she walked out the door.

"You tutoring me, in chemistry," Ava said sitting there with an almost skeptical look, "Right." "What? I don't do so well under pressure, especially with her." Ava shook her head, "No kidding."

Peter smiled, "Well Tiger I'm going to need your measurement." "What? Why do you need my measurements?" Peter shook his head, "Do you want web shooters or not?"

…

Mary Jane made her way back to her house to prepare herself for one of the biggest days of her life, an interview for an internship with E1 news. This had the potential to change everything for her. Even gave her a chance to work by one of her role models, Rebecca Chang. '_Mary Jane I just want you to know that everything I've done is because I love…' _Mary Jane tried to wash the thought down the drain as she stood under the faucet letting the hot water wash over her body. She couldn't deal with this right now. All the emotions she was going through because of it. She couldn't figure out what was sadder, the fact that Peter could have died or the fact that it took him almost dying to convey any real kind of emotion towards her. The sad truth was she and Peter didn't talk as much as they used to. Before when she didn't know Peter was Spider-Man she could chalk up his actions to him just being Peter but now, now she realized just how often he lied to her. How much he kept hidden. Even the emotions he fed to her on a daily basis. 'Could they be fake too?' she thought. How well did she really know the real Peter Parker? She had a glimpse of it last night when he broke down. She wished she knew but realized it was impossible until Peter told her himself and at this rate it would be right before he died.

She couldn't think on this right now. She had to clear her head and prepare for her interview.

…

Ava sat in silence while Peter had disappeared up stairs. It was a few moments before he came back down carrying a small tool kit and two metal gauntlets. Ava stared at the two metal gauntlets on the table. It consisted of two straps and a length of small copper tubing. Peter began wrapping measuring tape around Ava's forearm and wrist. He quickly marked down the measurements. "You mind coming to the lab with me," he said. She nodded and followed him down.

Once down, Peter asked her to take a seat on a small stool near his work desk. She watched fascinated as he worked quickly, fastening leather straps to her arms. He salvaged pieces from his old web shooters removing the small propulsion unite and the button. After throwing some magnifying glasses on He began soldering them to her wrist straps never breaking a sweat. She was amazed. Ava considered herself a smart person and was even considered a genius sometimes but everything he was doing fascinated her. "How did you come up with these," she asked her curiosity intrigued. He glanced up at her over the magnifying glasses then looked back down and continued his work. "Spider-Man needed webs."

"No I mean how did you ever come up with this? The science behind it is amazing." She drifted closer to look at the work in complete fascination.

While Peter was working a shadow was cast over, blocking his light. He looked up to see Ava's face so very close to his. To say he was entranced was an understatement. A beauty he had never really noticed before was magnified, almost like his glasses acted like some portal. He knocked them down to his nose peering over them. He took note of the almost coppery color of her skin and the golden glow it made against the light, the flawless of it, and the long brown hair that parted to either side and held together effortlessly, not a single hair out of place. Her eyes twinkled slightly. Like a child viewing magic. It was the first time he had ever seen her look like that, so relaxed.

She brought her gaze to his and for a moment his breath was caught in his throat. "You ok," she asked and he was taken out of his stupor. "Yeah, you where just blocking my light." "Sorry."

He reached over and thumbed on the work lamp next to him and brought it closer to the device. "It's fine."

...

Mary Jane had finished getting ready. She eyed herself in the mirror. Her black slacks and white top covered in her black vest and leather jacket. She had her hair pulled into a small pony tail that hung down just below her shoulders. She nodded to herself. She was ready. She had a taxi called in and took it to the main city, telling herself she was ready but once she was standing in front of the actual building did she first begin to feel self doubt. The Building loomed over her like some kind of giant, threatening to squash her in a moment's notice. Her cell phone came to life, letting out a soft melody. She flipped the device open and looked at the screen. 'New message,' it said. She thumbed through the device and saw it was from Peter.

"_Hey MJ. Good luck with the interview. I know you'll do great just believe in yourself and relax. If you survived being in the same room as Jameson's horrid mustache, than this one should be a piece of cake. Love you." _Mary Jane felt the tension leave her body and was took a step forward. She was ready.

Her phone rang to life again.

"_P.S. let's gets some Mexican food when you get the position. Craving a fatty chimichanga. I'll buy."_

She rolled her eyes well let's do this

…

Peter had finished and they both stood outside. She eyed the piece of machinery fastened to her arms. He had integrated spots into her gloves allowing the device to fit perfectly underneath. They stood out in the cold air of a rapidly approaching night as the sun slowly began to set. He had soda cans placed around them. "Alright go ahead and shoot," He told her. She pressed the button and watched as the webbing shot past the cans and into a bush. She attempted another, this one hitting the can dead on and sending it flying into the distance. "Piece of cake Parker, what's next?" He smiled at her, "Don't get cocky." He grabbed six cans, stuffing them into his arms. "Shoot the can," he said throwing one high into the air.

Ava shot her arm out fingering the device and watched as a glob of webbing sailed past the can and into the night sky. He looked at her a small grin playing on his face. "Oh shut up web head and throw another can."

…

"Ms. Watson?" Mary Jane looked up to see a young wearing a dark black business suit with a white button up shirt. She had flowing black hair and golden brown skin. She stood up, "yes that's me." The woman walked towards her and extended a slender hand towards her, "Indira Daimonji." Mary Jane shook the girl's hand, "Mary Jane Watson, saw your broadcast this morning it was very intriguing." "Saw yours on YouTube. Good stuff the whole Hulk and Spider-Man thing. Follow me." They moved towards an elevator scanning her badge at the entrance. The doors opened and they stepped in. "Ok, now that we're not around any of my peers and I can stop acting professional," she said her stance relaxing and her presentation faltering, "What's it like to go to the same school as Spider-Man? Do you think he's a high schooler or is he just patrolling the area? Do you know who Spider-Man is?" Mary Jane had to choke back a laugh at the last one. "I don't know if he does. If he did I guess about as normal as any high schoolar with a superhero in it? It's cool to think he's my age and if id knew who he was I would have used him as a career booster by now." Indy laughed. "I guess. Sorry I just love Spider-Man. Ever since he saved my life during a bank robbery I can't get him out of my mind."

Mary Jane laughed at the mental image of Peter Parker being fawned over by this woman. She could picture the way he would stutter as he tried to peel this woman off of him. "You are so lucky you might be the same age as him," she said running a hand through her silky black hair. "Trust me if I ever saw him in real life I'd Jump him so hard."

Mary Jane felt a liquid hot blush ignite her face. Indy looked at her, "Sorry big Spider fan." Mary Jane's blushed cooled and she looked back at the woman her jade eyes meeting hazel. "Me too,"

"The good news is you're video exclusive with Spider-Man puts you leagues above anyone else here and that Rebecca Chang wants to meet you." Mary Jane felt the breath leave her lunges. The doors opened and there she stood her wrinkleless white button up shirt and her black skirt. "And discuss a prosperous future with you," The woman said just beyond the doors.

Mary Jane was subconsciously doing cartwheels. This woman was the one person she respected most in the world. "I know this must be quite contrary to what you we're expecting but my name is Rebecca Chang and I am very much in need of an assistant who I can rely on to not run off in the middle a the scoop" Mary Jane felt her breath catch in her throat and she had to choke out, " Of course I won't." "I know. Saw how you handled yourself during energy man's attack downtown. So when Indy here told me you were one of our applicants. I told her I had to meet you."

Mary Jane was on cloud nine at the moment. Here she was with the Rebecca Chang and was being complimented by her role model.

…

Ava was improving, her strikes close but not actually hitting the target. "This is ridiculous," She said slamming her hands down to the ground and dropping to her knees. Peter moved forward not even acknowledging the woman on the ground as he threw the cans in the air and hit them simultaneously, spinning effortlessly and as he shot out each powerful strike. She watched as he spun gracefully catching each can in a glob of webbing. He made his way towards her and extended his hand and pulled her to her feet. "You're good but not quite ready. You need to aim where your targets going to be," he said his hand still holding hers. Her face lit on fire as she spoke, "I can handle it." "Good cause we're moving downtown."

…

Ava clung to the line of webbing as she swung back and forth between the large bridge just above the water. Peter swung down, hanging upside down in front of her as he spoke. "Look you need to keep the momentum going." "Easier said than done," she shouted. "Fine then," Peter said lowering himself behind her, "I'll just guide you and show you how it's done." He placed his arms on top of hers and she felt his hands stick to her. "How are you doing that," she asked. "I can stick to walls. you think I can't stick to people too?"

Ava's mind quickly went through the applications such a power would have been used in one of her romance novels. Her face turning beat red as she yelped out, "let's just get this over with."

Peter kicked forward shooting out another line and slowly moved forward. She felt every movement he made, the sleek and powerful muscle shifting behind her. This wasn't chaotic it was graceful, smooth. She loved it. It was then she understood. "Peter I think I got it," she said. She barely felt him leave her body just the lack of warmth that was left like she was missing something.

She flew forward aiming for her next shot and fired. Each line carried her as she let physics and the force of gravity do its work.

Once they passed the bridge they hit the great expanse of the city, the cool night air chilling her body they began to steadily get higher, their speed quickly increasing with each swing.

Peter connected a line of webbing, letting go at the last minute as it sent him into a series of spins. He let out a loud yell, the excitement of all this getting to him. Ava could no longer hold back fits of giggles and screams leaving her body as she relished in the rush of adrenaline.

Citizens bellow all looked up at the strange yelling only to see two people go soaring past.

They got higher and higher as she tried desperately to keep up with him. "Ok you ready," he shouted running along the side of the building, "save the citizen." Peter let go and allowed himself to free fall through the air.

"WHAT," Ava shouted diving after him. She fired a few shots each whizzing past him. 'Not working,' she thought. Acting quick, she shot a line far below him pulling it tight and flinging herself down towards him. Her arm wrapped around his chest as she shot another line out and fought desperately against the force pulling them towards the ground.

She gripped the line tightly till it reached the peak of its swing, throwing them towards the roof of a small building. They tumbled over each other as they hit the roof, slowly coming to a stop near the edge. Ava was on top of him her head resting against his chest as she fought against her rising pulse. "Good job you just need to work on your landing." She seized him by his shoulders pushing herself above him as she shouted, "What was that! What were you thinking?" "I was thinking you learn better on the job."

"Well if it isn't New York's hottest new couple!"

Peter and Ava both looked side ways to see Nova floating there with Luke and Danny floating behind him on the power bike. Ava looked down, seeing the way she was straddling Peter's waist and holding him against the floor. She jumped off him quickly denying everything, "Me and Parker? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sam looked at her his smile growing wide as he tossed her a magazine.

Ava looked at the cover her eyes growing wide behind her mask. It was a tabloid magazine. She had seen many of these before mostly with Tony Starks face on the cover or the one time she saw a picture of Wolverine with Storm but she wasn't ready for this. The cover was Peter holding her against his chest. Peter acted quick snatching the paper and thumbed through and began reading, "Spider-Man and White Tiger have lover's quarrel that trash downtown and then MAKE UP!" Peter cowered in fear in anticipation of Ava's reaction but when all he heard was laughing he looked up to the source, Ava. "Hey Nova mind if I keep this, this is just too funny," Ava asked. Sam flew down as he lowered the phone in his hand disappointed by the lack of action. "Sure why not," he said letting out a small sigh. "So you're not going to kill me," Peter asked.

Ava walked close to Peter and flexed her hand popping out her claws. "Of course not, that would be the easy way out for you," she said smiling as her claw made a loud scratching noise against the material of his mask.

"It would seem you two are back to normal," Danny said. "Better than. So what are you guys doing here," Peter asked. Luke stepped forward and handed Ava her wrist communicator, "Fury sent us to get you, time to go home."

Ava looked at the team then back at Peter. He started to move towards them but she put a hand up to stop him. "Can we get a moment guys. I'll catch up in a bit," she said to the team. Luke stood there his all knowing smirk slowly growing on his face as he gave her a quick nod. "Come on guys let's leave these two alone." Danny and Sam followed him.

So there they stood alone. "I told you we'd face this together," Peter said but was stopped when Ava placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to Peter," she said, "You've already done so much. I can handle it from here. See you tomorrow morning for web training." She started to walk away but stopped. "Peter." Her voice was soft and delicate. "Thank you, for everything." She leaped from the building and disappeared from his line of sight.

Peter stood there alone, listening to the sounds of the city, his mind doing summersaults due to the Ava's reaction to them sharing a magazine cover together when his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen Mary Jane's smiling face beaming at him. "Hello" _"I got the internship! I can't believe it."_

Peter's smile grew ear to ear, "I told you, you could do it." He could picture the soft smile, the way her pouty lips tweak lightly at the sides as she closed her eyes. _"Yeah you did. So you still up for Chimichangas." _Peter couldn't tell what brought the words from his mouth but he found himself saying, "How about we got to Marcurio's instead." There was a brief silence on the line

"_Marcurio's? You hate that place."_

Peter sighed, "I don't hate it. Besides it's your favorite restaurant and we have something to celebrate." "_Alright let's do it. How soon can you be there?"_ He worked the math in his head. "Give me thirty and I'll meet you there." _"Alright it's a date."_

Peter ran as fast as he could and leapt from the edge and moved as quickly as he could towards his house.

…

The four heroes made their way back towards the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier, a heavy silence setting in as they moved effortlessly through the night. Sam spoke trying to alleviate the tension. "Nice web shooter's so are you training to be the White Spider now." Ava shot a glob of webbing that connected perfectly to her target, The Human Rocket's mouth. She smiled to herself, "Nope just thought I should familiarize myself with all of S.H.E.I.L.D's latest tech and besides the practical applications are amazing."

Sam gave her a glare and a thick scowl that was masked by his helmet and the huge glob of webbing covering his mouth.

She moved on leaping from building to building and a great anticipation in her grew for the next time her and Peter would be spending together.


	8. The Date

Hey DWire again sorry for the slight delay. had two birthday parties this week, one also being my little sister's. Expect a new post soon as I am well prepared for the time jump that's about to happen and take it as an I'm sorry for the recent latency in my writing. Also thanks for the current reviews. they have definitely given me a lot of motivation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man. Go figure.

The Date

The taxi dropped Mary Jane off back in Queens in front of Mercurio's, one of her favorite restaurants ever. She had a lot of good memories here back when her mom and Peter and May Parker had taken her here for her sixteenth birthday. This was long before Peter's uncle Ben's death. She was surprised Peter would even think of bringing treating her to this place. It wasn't exactly his style mostly because of the price per dish in a place like this.

"Hey MJ," she heard. She spun quickly to the source of the noise to see a sharp dressed Peter Parker. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a black tie and some black slacks. His normally unruly hair combed neat. She felt the breath leave her body. There was a Peter Parker that everyone saw, the funny geeky boy but Mary Jane always saw someone else. She saw the man that he had potential to be and she felt like she was seeing that man again for the first time since the days she could call him hers.

"What," he asked slightly nervous, "too much?" She moved up next to him. "No, you look great. Why the big dress up?" "We have a lot to celebrate. Besides last time I came here in my normal clothes the waiters kept giving me odd looks" She gave him a soft smile as they walk through the door. "Regardless of the reason you look amazing," she said as she wrapped her arm around his and led him through the door.

"Table for two," the hostess asked the young couple before her. "Yes," Peter said as he followed her to their table. They sat down across from each other around the small circular table. The dim lighting played light glows on their faces as soft music filled the air around them.

"What would you two like to drink," the hostess asked. "I'll just have some water." The waitress looked at Peter, "and what about you?" Peter thought for a second. "Do you still sell bottles of cider?" Mary Jane's eyes grew wide. "Yes we do," the hostess said. "I'd like a bottle." She scribbled in her small notebook before saying, "Your waiter will be here with your drinks soon," and walked away.

"Peter what are you thinking? That stuff is fifteen bucks a bottle," Mary Jane said. Peter just smiled at her. "I've been saving up. Trust me I have enough money." And he did ever since he joined S.H.E.I.L.D and started using their web shooters he no longer had to cash out money to buy the expensive chemicals it took to make the unstable fluid. He did still have to use money to fix his suit, which reminded him that he had several large tears from his previous fight with Ava. Not to mention the blood stains. He fought the urge to slam his face against the table. 'I really need spare outfits,' he thought.

"Besides today's your big day and I couldn't think of another way I'd rather spend this money." Mary Jane felt a soft blush creep to her cheeks

The waiter came by placing two champagne glasses on the table. He popped the top off the bottle and began pouring till each glass was full. "Have you and your boyfriend decided what you wanted yet," the man asked.

Peter shot Mary Jane a look but she reacted quickly placing a hand across the table on his. "Well I know what I want. What about you, Tiger?"

Peter had to fight the urge to spit up his drink at the use of his nick name for Ava. "Yeah," he choked out, "I'll just take the chicken marsala."

The waiter cast his gaze towards MJ and she responded quickly. "I'll have the mushroom and garlic risotto," she said letting a small smile play on her face. The waiter left to go place there order as Peter lifted his glass. "To the woman of the hour," he said as they clanged their glasses together. He sipped at it like champagne and she couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the slightly elevated pinky. "So how did it go," Peter asked. Mary Jane almost freaked. "You won't believe it I'm going to be working with the Rebecca Chang." Peter shot her a quizzical look. "Please if I told you that you would be working with Tony Stark you'd be just as excited as I am." "What Why Tony Stark," he choked out. Mary Jane giggled slightly, "Fine Reed Richards then. I was just going for someone smart."

Peter dropped his gaze to the table as he laughed, "Please I'm not that smart." "You're the smartest guy I know," she said placing a slender finger across his face forcing him to look at her, "I mean you did help me get an A in chemistry which my teacher couldn't even do." "It is the study of action, reaction, and change," he said, "That's pretty much all of life right there."

She smiled slightly, "And there you go making it sound all interesting again. You make me want to mix volatile chemicals, like you and Ava for example."

"What," Peter yelped. Mary Jane smirked. "I'm just kidding Pete, no need to get bent out of shape." She thought to herself for a second, "So how did it go with Ava when I left, did you seduce her yet or oh no I know she probably is the dominate one and tied you down and had her way with you."

Peter's face turned bright red, "We didn't do anything. Besides she isn't interested in me in that way."

"Her eyes say different," she said under her breath. "What did you say?" She chuckled light hardly, "It's a joke Pete calm down."

They spent the rest of their meal laughing and enjoying each other's company, something they had not done in a long time. Peter was recounting the story the time she got suspended for punching Flash in the face when he decided to trade up his wedgies for black eyes.

"God I mean I can't believe it one minute he's fronting up on you the next he's on the floor crying his eyes out with a broken nose," Peter said laughing. "I still can't get that image out of my head." She crossed her arms, "Serves him right. He's lucky I didn't knock his teeth in." Peter kept laughing, "I swear I think he's still scared of you." "Well he should be. No one hurts my friends."

The waiter came by with the bill and placed it on the table leaving. When Mary Jane went for it she was met with a soft slap on the hand before pulling it away. "I got this one," he said. "Peter that's too much. I can't let you…" Peter placed I finger to her lips quieting her down. He smiled and said one more time, "I got this."

They walked close together, the cold air chilling them to the bone as they went. They cut through the town center, a close section of stores where you could just about find anything. Music played from the speakers around them setting an atmospheric tension. Mary Jane stopped and pulled Peter close to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Peter hands wrap around her waist as they swayed to the music. "We probably look so ridiculous right now," he said a soft blush playing on his cheeks. Mary Jane raised an eyebrow, "What you care." he dipped down a bit forcing a half turn that had her looking up at him. "Not when I'm with you." They continued like that till the music died down.

She felt Peter stop. A lot had been on his mind tonight, Mary's actions had made him question everything. "What are we MJ," he asked.

Mary Jane stopped and looked back at him and there was something unreadable in his eyes. "What do you mean?" "I mean what am I to you?" A lot of emotions stormed through Mary Jane. She knew she loved Peter but the last time they were together it hadn't ended to well.

_It was three years ago. Things were getting worse with her father. His kindness and loving nature steadily being over shadowed by his abusiveness, the only comfort she took was that Peter was her boyfriend but the same innocence that helped to brighten her day also prevented him from seeing the truth._

_It became a game for them to pretend to run away. How far they went growing steadily as they got older but one day she wanted it to be more than just a game. _

"_Let's leave," she said, "and go far away where no one will ever find us." He gave her that boyish smile she loved so much. "So where to this time Manhattan museum of art or maybe even the Broadway theatre, what are they showing today?" "I'm serious." Her gaze held something raw and desperate in it. "We could go, just you and me, be away from all of this just the two of us. We could live in the city working jobs small jobs till we can make a future for our selves, just the two of us. We don't need anyone else." She would never forget the gaze he gave her. It was one full of confusion and pain. "We can't just leave what about our family?" _

_Her anger flared. "What about them!" "MJ How do you think they'd feel if you went missing? What about your Mom and Dad." She was near volcanic, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE PARENTS!" _

_She watched as Peter grew silent his eyes both hurt and angry but the kind that burned cold and calculating. His voice colder than the weather and barley above a whisper, "Your right I don't have parents but at least I appreciate what I do have," he said as he turned and walked away leaving her there. Despite the freezing winter temperatures, she didn't feel anything at all just a hollow pit steadily growing threatening to make her collapse in on herself. _

_She ran home, heading straight to her room. She hated this feeling, she hated all of it. Mary Jane had come up with a slogan for her life. Whoever said that you always hurting the ones you love, forgot to mention that the ones you love could just as easily destroy you._

_Mary Jane lost track of how long she had been there sulking but was interrupted by a soft nock at the door. "Yes," she sniffled. The door opened and her mother came in and behind her stood Peter's Uncle Ben. He walked towards her his graying ponytail pulled behind him and his framed glasses hanging slightly below his eyes. The look he was giving her was one of worry and panic. His voice remained soft. "Have you seen Peter? He didn't come home."_

…

"We're friends Peter you know that."

He almost laughed to himself, "Friends, friends don't slow dance in the middle of the night. I mean you don't see me and Harry climbing all over each other."

"Peter you're my friend and yes, we act really close, closer than normal friends but that's because we have a history," she said as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you Peter but we can't be like that." she sighed. "I can't imagine a world without you in it," she said, her hand cupping the side of his face. Her eyes where soulful, "I don't want to lose you not like I almost did."

She didn't have to say exactly what, Peter remembered.

…

_It was the first argument they ever actually had as a couple and it was short, bitter, and left a bad taste in his mouth that lasted. Peter typically deflected his pain and insults with humor and a positive attitude but there was one topic he couldn't joke about. No matter how small the jest or how innocent the comment, Peter took talk of his parents or lack thereof personally. _

_MJ knew that or at least he thought she did, right before she threw the fact so blatantly in his face. The anger ate at him even after he left her there standing in the cold. He pushed the wire frame glasses higher on his face. He didn't know where he wanted to go all he knew was he didn't want to go home. He needed time to think so he went to the park like he used to with his mother and father. _

_He sat there the bench slightly frosted as he gazed out towards the lake. This was one of his favorite spots. He had a memory, one that he never told anyone about. It was of him and his mother the lake was frozen over just like today and they where skating. She guided him gracefully as they sailed across the ice. He couldn't have been older than five. He fell skidding across the ice scrapping his hand. He heard the soft thud of footsteps as a figure grew closer to him. He tried to stifle back his tears as a middle aged man pulled him to his feet as crystal blue eyes peered through lensed frames. "Looks like you had quite the fall, Peter," he said pulling the boy to his feet. _

"_Yes he did," the woman said her long brown hair flowing against the wind as she grasped his hands and pulled them close, placing soft kisses on each scathed wound. "You ok? I got you your hot chocolate," The man said scooping him up in powerful arms and handed him a steaming cup of coco. The man pulled his wife to him the three of them in a soft embrace in the middle of the ice_

_That's what Peter remembered and somewhere lost in these thoughts he found himself secluded in the middle of the ice. _

"_Peter!" He turned slightly to see Mary Jane steadily making her way across the ice. He peered down to see the small cracks forming beneath his feet. The slightest ease of pressure caused the cracks to form bigger. "MJ Stop," he yelled, looking back over his shoulder. She looked at him her eyes almost fragile. "What are you doing Pete, Don't do this," she shouted, "I can't lose you." She shuffled closer, "JUST ST__AY BACK," _He yelled.

_She stopped dead in her tracks, speaking with a voice softer than he knew, "Peter, I'm sorry for everything, I know it was wrong of me to say but please, come back." He chuckled to himself as he pushed his frames up onto the bridge of his nose. "What exactly do you think I'm out here to do? Kill myself? Please like I would ever..." He took two steps forward shuffling slightly till he heard the loud snapping noise. He looked down in time to see the ice and water rush up over him._

…

He was still hazy on the events that led to his rescue but knew he owed it all to the crimson haired woman before him. He had vague flashes of being pulled out of the ice and her holding him close to her as voices grew steadily in the back ground.

"If it didn't work out then, it wouldn't work out now. I can't lose you Peter."

"We are not the same people anymore. To justify this stagnation over something that happened years ago is ridiculous," his voice pleaded with her.

She shook her head, "Peter. I know that you're not as honest with me as I'd like you to be. I've slowly began to realize that I don't have any idea where you go and what you do." She stopped for a second taking in a deep breath as she organized her thoughts for what she was going to say next. She laid the bait. "What do you do Peter. You're always late for school, always running off. I know you want this to work but it can't if you don't let me in Peter"

He stood there frozen. He knew that if there was a chance to include her, this was it but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He wanted to. If there was a person in this world he could include in his life, not just as Peter Parker but as Spider-Man, she would be it.

"I can't," he said dropping his gaze to the asphalt bellow, "there are things I'm not ready to share, not just you but anyone."

She held him, their faces so close. She sighed, "Then, "us" can't work Peter." She breezed past him leaving him standing there stunned. He quickly moved next to her, refusing to meet her gaze. He walked with her, neither saying a word till they made it home. They stopped at the fence that divided their homes. She turned towards him, wrapping her arms around him as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good night Peter," she said.

He stood there watching as she walked towards the door and opened it, sparing one small glance back at him before walking in and disappearing inside her house. He took in a deep breath and let out a puff of steam that rose through the cold air and dissipated into the sky night sky.

It wasn't till he was home and in his room that he let out a loud yell as he slammed his fists down on his desk, the table shuddering on impact as the wood splintered and cracked. He wanted to tell her but couldn't. Even with such a perfect opening, one that would probably never present itself again. He stripped off his clothes, letting each piece of clothing fall to the floor as he rolled into bed and curled up in his sheets. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to fall asleep.


End file.
